Camp Neurotic
by the fourth drink instinct
Summary: Camp Believe; Brooke Davis had signed up for mud baths and manicures, Peyton Sawyer had signed up because it was the lesser of two evils and Haley James, well, she wasn't exactly sure what she'd signed up for. One thing was for sure, it was something none
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I know I probably shouldn't be posting a new story but I cant help myself. I've got a couple of other chapters written but I just wanted to see what response I get -_if any_- and if anyone likes it before I write more. So review if you please(:

_**_**_

&_**&**_

-

Camp Believe; Brooke Davis had signed up for mud baths and manicures, Peyton Sawyer had signed up because it was the lesser of two evils and Haley James, well, she wasn't _exactly_ sure what she'd signed up for. One thing was for sure, it was something none of them could have ever anticipated.

_**--**_

_**Denial **__is a__** friend **__of __**mine. **_

_**-**_

"So, some of you may be wondering why you're here…"

_You can say that again, sista._

"..others may be angry at whoever sent them…"

_I will _never_ speak to him again. Ever._

"…and the rest." Chuckle. "Simply wont care…"

_Oh, he is __**cute**__. I wonder what policies they have on dating the instructors__…_

… … …

_the day previous_

… … …

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**The Addict.**_

_**-**_**-**

"…coming in at all hours…can't be trusted… out with that _boy_…"

Whoa.

Is the room spinning?

Oh, right. I inhaled a long breath.

"Haley, are you even _listening_ to me?"

I opened my eyes, which was weird because I couldn't remember closing them.

I replied _"of course" _out of habit. How could I not?

The look on her face told me that I hadn't managed to keep my thoughts inside my head.

"Are you…" She looked really mad. "Are you _high_?"

"What?" I managed to sound offended. "No. Of _course_ not." I tried to make my pupils smaller. "I am offended that you would even think that."

"You are, aren't you?" She let an aggravated breath. "I don't know why I even bother…"

I was trying to listen to her, I really was but the fact that her head just grew about two sizes bigger was slightly distracting.

Wow.

"Mom…" I was planning on asking her about it but she was already off again.

"…don't know where you are half the time…physically _or_ mentally…"

I didn't want to listen to her anymore so instead I thought of more pleasant things, such as earlier on with Wes.

_Mmm, Wes._

He was so cute.

Gorgeous, really.

With his shaggy brown hair and okay, maybe he wasn't the most _muscley_ person in the world but that didn't matter. He had adorable dimples with green eyes-or was it brown? Anyway, he was so sweet and kind…

Wait a minute.

This was _Wes_ I was thinking about, right? Wes being the guy who stuck his tongue down my throat after thirty seconds of knowing me, and me, been the stupid person I am, letting him. The guy who made out with my _'best friend' _thirty seconds after that?

But he was so _hot_.

Eugh, I hate him.

I was _so_ stoned.

"…can't do it anymore… had enough…send you away…"

Wait-_what_?

"Send who a what now?" I focused all my attention on my mother now, her head having gone back to it's original size.

She sighed, looking right at me, her dark eyes a reflection of my own but her pupils weren't the size of hockey pucks. When she looked at me like that, her face a mixture of frustration and disappointment it reminded me that this wasn't her. Wasn't _my_ mom.

She hadn't been my mom since she'd married _him_.

"David's right."

Point proven.

I folded my arms over my chest, waiting for the long spiel about how _great_ my step-loser was.

But it never came.

She just shook her head before walking into the kitchen. I heard her shuffling about in drawers and curiosity getting the better of me I followed after her, trying my best to ignore the throbbing in my head.

"Mom?"

"I can't do this anymore, Haley."

I got this weird tightening feeling in my stomach. _Do what? _I wanted to ask but she was already talking again.

"This is best for both of us. It'll get you the help you need."

_Help? _"Mom, I don't need-" I started but she cut me off.

"David brought the pamphlet home a few weeks ago, I never even took a second look at it but this past month you've gotten worse. Out all the time, with people I don't even _know_-" She shook her head, seeming to be talking more to herself than to me.

I wanted to defend myself but I couldn't find my voice, my lips felt like concrete.

"Yes." She nodded, picking up the phone. "This is best for everyone."

_**-**____

Now, as I sat on a bus with a _incredibly_ uncomfy seat I realised that that was _probably_ the best moment I had to butt in.

I didn't even know why she was sending me to this ridiculously named place. Camp _Believe_? Psshht. Camp Bullshit more like.

I didn't have a problem. I wasn't an _addict _as I'd heard her tell whoever she was on the phone to. Sure I took drugs every once in a while but I wasn't _addicted_, it was just for fun. I could stop, no problem.

Actually, I'll be so _un_-addicted that all the people here will wonder why I was signed up in the first place and send me home.

Yes, that's _exactly_ what I'll do.

… … …

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**The Tortured Artist.**_

_**--**_

_**Green**__._

I pressed the bottle to my lips again, my eyes stinging as the vodka hit the back of my throat.

My father, is an _asshole_.

"_People always leave.__"_He had said.

I let out a humourless laugh, I knew that better than anyone. Who did he think he was, Gondi?

"_And sometimes, you just have to let go.__"_

My eyes started stinging again, but for a different reason this time.

_Dickhead._

_**Amber**__._

I tightened my grip on the steering wheel, the engine revving and I ignored the blaring of horns behind me.

_**Red**__._

I pressed my foot down, only focused on the road ahead.

_Go._

_**-**___

"I don't believe this."

I rolled my eyes, my head falling lolling against the back of the couch. "You're overreacting."

My dad stopped his pacing and turning to face me. "_Overreacting_?" Wow, he looked pissed. "Peyton, you _crashed_ your car." He spoke slowly, as if speaking to a five year old. "Into a _police_ car."

I refrained from smirking. "You forgot, _while drunk_."

I think if this was a cartoon, his face would be red and steam would be coming from his ears.

Now, _that__'__s_ a picture.

"I don't think you realise just how _serious_ this is, Peyton."

I pushed a lock of hair from my face before studying my recently black painted nails. "Oh, no. I do."

In all my seventeen years on this earth I don't think I'd even seen my dad look quite so mad as he did right now.

"Mr. Sawyer?"

I looked up to see a slim woman with long blonde standing a few feet away from us.

"We're ready for you now."

My dad sent me a look that I knew quite well, _'__behave__'_ he told me with his eyes.

I gave him one right back, _'__fuck you__'__._

I rolled my eyes behind his back as we followed the girl through two large brown doors, her hair swaying back and forth with every step.

The court room was empty, apart from the judge, the blonde girl and a few other men I didn't recognize. Oh, wait.

"Mornin' officer." I tipped my invisible hat at him. You'd think he'd remember me? I mean I _did_ crash my car into his.

"Larry." The judge smile at my father, then at me. "Peyton, two visits in one week? I'm honoured."

I glared at him. "I just couldn't stay away." I plopped myself down on a wooden bench.

"So what is it this time." He pushed his glasses up his nose. "Ah, drink driving…"

I tuned him out, I'd heard it all before. Who cared? He'd finish his stupid speech about how I was such a terrible person and then my dad would defend me with a speech which featured the words,_'__troubled__'_and _'__going through a phase__'_many with much '_ohhing_' and '_ahhing_' they would finally decided that community service was a fair punishment.

Blah, blah, blah.

"…don't think its working…keeps repeating…"

I let out a weary sigh, they did this every time too. Said that the punishment just didn't seem to be working, but my dad would butt in, saying that this time it would, he would make sure of it.

Bullshit, really.

But when I didn't hear my dads voice I opened my eyes, _why_ wasn't he butting in?

"…camp….troubled teens…we think this would be best..."

_What_ would be best?

I looked at my dad, expecting to hear him object, say '_no_', _defend_ me. But he didn't

Instead he nodded, looking at me with hard eyes and it was then I noticed how old he looked, how _tired_.

"So do I."

__ _**_**_

And that was how I, Peyton Sawyer landed on a bus headed to **Camp Neurotic **for _disturbed teens._

Okay, so it was actually called _**Camp Believe **_and it was for _teenagers with problems_. It was supposed to get us to work through our issues and hopefully make friends along the way. Seriously, that's what it said the brochure. What a pile of _bull_.

But it was better than the alternative. The judge had given me two choices, Camp Crap or Juvy. It wasn't exactly a choice but at least he'd given me options.

What a prick.

I sighed, resting my head against the back of the bus seat, I wasn't pissed at him, he was just doing his job.

It was my _dad_ I was angry with. Why hadn't he fought harder for me? Why hadn't he fought at _all_?

I shook my head, looking out of the window, I couldn't think about that right now. I had much more important things to worry about, like how I was going to handle _three months _at this place.

Oh, and did I mention that no alcohol of any kind was aloud?

_Lord help me._

… … …

_**-**_

_**- **_

_**The Nympho.**_

_**--**_

"Oh-we can't d-_God_- do this-_grunt_-here-_uh_."

I grinned.

_Oh Macon, sweet naïve, little Macon. _

"You're so cute." I said, pressing him further against the wall. My hand that wasn't currently in his pants gripped the back of his neck, pulling his mouth onto mine.

He stopped resisting then and kissed me.

I pulled back, grinning when he groaned in protest and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Brooke, maybe-"

I sighed, giving him a firm squeeze. "Macon, it's _fine_. No one is going to-"

Suddenly it was far too bright in the small closest, I took my hand from his chest to shield my eyes.

"Miss Davis, please take your hand from that boys pants and come with me."

_Not good._

…

"Now, I'm sure you are just as concerned about Brooke's behaviour as we are."

My mother gazed at the principle with the _'__you__'__re wasting my time__'_look.

I knew it well.

Mr. Garrison cleared his throat. "Well, as you know this has been going on for quite a while. Brooke's _activities-_" He cleared his throat uncomfortably and I couldn't help but smirk. "-Are starting to concern us."

I sighed, _bor-ing. _

"There was the incident in the car-"

I grinned, remembering that particular day. _Oh Antonio__…_

"-and also the boys locker room, the cafeteria, the library-"

"Your point is, Mr. Garrison?" My mother snapped, her voice like a whip.

I looked at my headmaster, wanting to hear his answer probably more than my mom. _What _do_ you mean, Mr. Garrison? _

"Well." He cleared his throat again, pulling at the collar of his shirt, his purple tie having been pulled too tight. "I think that, maybe Brooke needs counselling, her _activities_ seem to be growing more, _extravagant_-"

"Are you trying to say my daughter is a nymphomaniac, Principle Garrison?"

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, no of _course_ not." He looked as if he was choking and I couldn't blame him, Victoria Davis was an intimidating woman when she wanted to be. "I just think that maybe Brooke's actions are a cry for help, for _attention_." He explained, fidgeting in his seat. "There's this great new Camp for teenagers like her."

I pulled a face, I get _more_ than enough attention, thank you very much. Do you _not_ remember the situation you found me in a mere thirty minutes ago? And what did he mean, _teenagers like me_? I am _Brooke Davis_.

"Are you trying to say that I do not give my daughter enough attention?" She didn't wait for him to reply. "Because I certainly do."

I wanted to snort. Oh yeah, throwing credit cards at me. _Great parenting, mom._

"I'm sure you do." Principle Garrison rushed out. "I just think Brooke would benefit from this." He quickly rifled through a drawer on his desk before producing a leaflet and thrusting it at my mom.

She took it, with another look she wore often, _displeasure_.

I looked at the front of the booklet where in bold, yellow letters were the words **Camp Believe**, and in the corner was a small sun. Two spirals made up the middle, yellow and pink, and then surrounding them were small, squiggly lines. _Pretty_.

Underneath that was a group of people, around my age, smiling and laughing. They all had on bright orange t-shirts with that same small logo on the left breast.

I opened my mouth to argue, orange _so_ wasn't my colour.

"…it has many treatments to help with the recovery process…"

I shut my mouth.

Treatments?

My mind instantly flashed to myself, lying on a bed with a very tan, very hot masseuse rubbing at my skin. _Mmm__…_

I looked at my mother, about to tell her I had no problem with going but I stopped myself. It wasn't like she would ask if I wanted to go, she would just _tell_ me.

So, instead I turned to Mr. Garrison, giving him my best dimpled smile. "When do I leave?"

_**-**___-

I winced as yet again I was knocked about on a very uncomfy, very _smelly_ bus.

You'd think they'd have better transport?

I didn't let it bother me though, once I got there I could relax. I bet they have a spa, with all sorts of different things. Just _thinking_ about it made my skin tingle. Flexing my freshly pink painted fingers I looked around at everyone else and I frowned, none of them looked _remotely_ pleased. The blonde sitting opposite me looked anything but glad to be here and the brunette in front of her looked as if she had no idea what she _was_ doing here.

Why weren't they happier? Did they not realise we were in for _three months _worth of pampering?

I rolled my eyes, leaning back against my seat. _Some people._

I smiled happily, _this is going to be _so_ much fun._


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who reviewed(: i really appreciate it. thought i should update, since this is the only chapter i have of any of my stories on my computer-and that's only because it was uploaded on FF. My hardrive went on my computer _again_. it's ridiculous. so i've lost everything. _Again_. Can you tell i'm pissed? stupid, untrustworthy retarded laptop. stupid, untrustworthy crappy Tescos for _letting_ me buy the stupid laptop. actually stupid _me_ for buying the stupid laptop from Tescos. _ergh_. okay enough ranting. So this chapter isn't that long and to be honest didn't come out exactly the way i wanted, but i just had introduce the girls. Don't worry the boys shall be in the next chapter(have no idea when it shall be written seen as i lost it. stupid friggin craptard-_sorry_. Ranting. Stopping now.

Oh also, to anyone who reads my other stories i don't know when they'll be updated. i had nearly finished the _yours to hold_ one, which i had to re-write after my craptop-_ha_. i'm lame, i know. _don't tell my mam, she may disown me_. but i just have no idea when i'm going to be up for writing for any of my other ones again. but i promise i _will_ try.

**Now.**

Chapter in Peyton's **POV**, _just_ _to let yas know._

&_*****_

_**B**__ottle of rage._

_**--**_

"Come on girls, _keep up_."

I was about two seconds away from throwing my bag at her head.

We'd just had our introduction to _**Camp Bull **_and to be honest, I still wasn't_ feeling the love._

Juvy was looking more and more appealing with each grudging step I took, behind a group of girls I was told I was going to be sharing a cabin with. _Great_.

"And here we are." Cass, one of the mentors that worked here smiled and I decided at that moment that I truly hated her. We came to a halt outside a cabin that I guessed was ours.

"So this is where you'll be sleeping." She opened the door, leading us inside.

I looked around, not too shabby. Four bunk beds. And that equalled eight beds, and there were seven girls. There was a door which I guessed led to a bathroom. I threw my bag down on the bed nearest the door; _easy escape route._

"_This_." A brunette piped up and she scrunched her nose. "Is where we're _staying_?" She sounded so shocked I almost felt bad for her. "Ew." _Almost_.

"What's wrong, _Princess_?" A girl with long crimson hair spoke up, throwing her own bag down on the furthest away bed. "Too _rustic_ for you?"

"No." She replied, clenching her jaw.

The red head smirked.

"Girls." Cass said, her voice firm. "No fighting. You'll be spending the next three months together so it would help if you got along." I felt my stomach drop as I was reminded again just _how_ long I had to spend at this place.

"Okay." Cass clapped her hands together, a bright smile on her face. "There's a _**CB **_t-shirt-"

"_**CB**_?" A short brunette cut in, the large jumper she was wearing almost swallowing her whole.

"_**Camp Believe**_." Cass explained. "-on each of your beds. It should be worn during outings, activities and counselling sessions, but at weekends you can wear what you want. Unless you're partaking in a group activity"

"Sorry?" A voice piped in.

"Yes…?"

"Brooke." The brunette who had looked less than pleased with our sleeping arrangements filled in. "I was just wondering, if you had any other colours? Orange just doesn't really go with my skin tone." A dimpled smile was set on her lips, one I'm sure had gotten her what she wanted more than once.

"No." Cass replied, not batting an eyelash. "Now, as I was saying, there are a list of rules up in the dining hall, along with times for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Timetables for counselling sessions, activities-"

"_Ahem_."

"Yes, Brooke?"

"I was just wondering, do you have to make an appointment or do you just turn up?" She looked excited, eyes shining.

"Appointment?" Cass let out a small laugh. "No, as I was saying there's a timetable for everything. Outings. Activities such as, _arts and crafts_, _physical_-"

"_Ahem_."

She let out a sigh this time. "_Yes_, Brooke?"

Brooke smiled, crossing one of her long legs over the other. "I was actually talking about the _spa_? You know, _treatments_ and such."

Cass looked as if she didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

_I_ was all for the laughing.

"_Spa_?" The redhead cackled along with me. "Princess, this isn't a _retreat_."

Brooke looked crestfallen, as if someone had just killed her puppy.

"No, it's _**Camp Bullshit**_." The petite brunette spoke up, sprawled across one of the bottom bunks. "_For troubled crack heads and nuts alike_."

I smirked, I _liked_ this girl.

"And _you_ are." Carrot Top glared.

Cass sighed. "Right, I'll let yous get settled in, good luck." She turned to walk out, muttering under her breath. "_You'll need it_."

And then there were seven.

"Why would _nuts_ need to go to camp?"

I turned to look at the person who had spoken along with everyone else.

"_Nuts_." The small girl said but the blonde continued to look clueless. Ha, _clueless blonde_. Such a cliché. "You know, crazy people. '_People with problems'_." She quoted from the brochure.

"Oh." Bimbo nodded, an understanding smile on her face and she let out a laugh. "I thought you meant the _food_."

Redhead snorted. "Of _course_ you did. I guess there's no need to ask why _you're_ here."

"That was rude." Brooke said, folding her arms over her chest as she turned to face the slightly taller girl.

"Oh, I'm not here for anything." The blonde smiled, seeming to have not heard the insult in Red's comment. "I just thought it would be fun." Her smile was almost blinding.

"Sweetheart, this ain't _Breakfast Club_." Her nasal voice sneered. "We're not all going to light up a joint and be friends." Red told her, throwing her bag onto the top bed of the farthest away bunk from me. _Thank God_. "This is real life." She finished, walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

I _really_ didn't like this girl.

"What a bitch." Brooke muttered. "I guess there's no need to ask why _she's_ here."

"No kidding." I agreed, pulling my sketching pad from my rucksack, leaning back against the wall.

"Excuse me?" I looked up to see a curvy girl with long black hair smiling shyly at me.

I lifted my eyebrows in a '_what_?' expression.

She fiddled with the strap of her holdall. "Do you mind if I share with you? I just really don't want to have to share with Rachel." She motioned towards the bathroom. Ah, so that's Red's name.

I really didn't want to have to share a bunk with anyone, I just wanted to keep myself to myself until I could go home, but I found myself saying _sure. _

"I'm Ashley." She smiled at me and threw her bag onto the bed above mine.

"Peyton." I replied and I had to ask. "How do you know Rachel?"

"We go to the same high school."

"Bummer."

A shrill screech interrupted what I'm sure the brochure would call us '_bonding_.' Seriously, what _terrible_ thing did I do to deserve this?

Oh, right.

"Spider!" Brooke screamed, legging it away from her bed. _"Spider!" _

Suddenly, it was madness.

Everyone was clambering about, shouting _where?,_ _Oh my God _and my _personal_ favourite, _kill it, kill it!_

I watched the small girl with the jumper that was almost swallowing her whole throw her shoe at the floor.

"Is it, _dead_?" Brooke whispered, having clambered onto one of the top bunks with a girl who looked just as scared as she did. Jeez. It was a _spider_.

"I think-" Something scuttled away from the tattered converse and everything was in chaos again.

I groaned, dropping my head into my sketchpad, _three whole months_.

_**-**___

The food _sucks_.

You'd think for the price they charge to get into this place they could at least serve us something _descent_. I eyed up the chicken on my plate, and I _swear_ it moved. I pushed the tray away.

Great, now I could add _anorexic_ to my list.

I lifted my head, looking around the dining hall. It was pretty big and as Cass had said there was a large notice board with the _**times**_ and _**timetables**_.

I jumped a little as there was a loud _crack_ sound as a tray was thrown onto the table I was sitting at, someone sitting down opposite me. A very _Brooke _shaped someone.

"Do they actually expect us to _eat_ this stuff?" She poked at the white meat on her plate with her fork and scrunched up her face. "It looks as if it should still be clucking."

I looked at her with a _'can I help you' _expression.

Brooke rolled her eyes when she saw my face. "Look, it was either you or _Rach-ho _and I prefer eating my lunch _without_ the risk of catching a disease." She shifted her eyes to the food on her tray and slid it away from her.

"Hey." I looked up to find the small brunette from our cabin sitting down beside me, her black jumper making her look even _smaller_. "You gonna eat that?" She asked, motioning towards the untouched food on my plate.

"Help yourself." I said, watching her pierce the chicken with her fork before putting it on her plate.

"I am _starving_." She told us, her mouth full of food.

"You must be." Brooke muttered. "To eat _that_."

"I'm Haley, by the way." She announced. "Sorry to gatecrash but it was either here or with _Annie_ and Bevin." She explained.

I looked towards Rachel's table to find her with the girl she had insulted earlier whom I guessed, was Bevin. She really was clueless.

"And Bevin's nice and all, a little _dim_, maybe."

"She must be, to hang out with Rach-_ho_." Brooke eyed the redhead with dislike.

"Rach-ho." Haley spoke the word as if testing it then grinned, "I _like_."

"Thank you." She grinned back, dimples popping into her cheeks.

"So, what're yous in for?" Haley asked, biting another mouthful of chicken from her fork.

"Having sex in a closet." Brooke replied offhandedly, picking a piece of pink polish from her nail. "At school."

I raised an eyebrow at that. "Nice."

"It was." She told us. "Until the principle caught us."

I laughed. Brooke was okay, a little _materialistic_ maybe, but okay.

"What about you?" She asked.

Despite what I'd said earlier about not wanting to make friends and keeping myself to myself I found myself answering her. "Crashed my car." I explained. "Into a police car."

"Impressive." Brooke grinned.

I fond myself grinning back. "_While_ under the influence of alcohol."

"Even better."

We both turned to the large jumper beside us.

"What?" Haley asked, turning away when we both gave her _'we know you know what we're talking about' _looks. "My mom thinks I have a drug problem." She shrugged, forking another piece of chicken into her mouth. "I don't though." She told us.

Brooke cocked an eyebrow, her mouth rising at one side. "We _totally_ believe you."

"Completely." I added, taking a sip from my glass and I almost choked. "What _is_ that?" I coughed, wiping my mouth on my sleeve.

Brooke took my cup, eyeing it distastefully. "I don't know but if it's supposed to be water, I'm _outta_ here."

I couldn't help but laugh along with them.

_The Nympho, The Addict _and the _Tortured Artist, _I mused.

I guess it's true what they say, we don't choose our friends, they force their way into our lives all by themselves.

_**--**_

**_-_**

**_Team Switzerland._**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you again for the reviews and sorry for the wait. Not a lot happens, but we do have a run in-_literally-_with the boys, or one in particular. it's not very long but the next one we shall get to know everyone (if anyone's still interested) So I'm not going to say anything else excpet, only 6 days to go until New Moon comes to Cinemas (: so excited, and has anyone seen Taylor Lautner's back? _OhmiGod. yyummmmmm. _Now I shalll just go wipe the drool from my keyboard, enjoy.

&**&**

--

A very _loud_, very _obnoxious_ sound woke everyone up the following morning.

"Oh my god." A voice groaned, covering their ears.

"What is _that_?" Peyton Sawyer moaned into her pillow.

"I don't know and I don't _care_." Brooke mumbled from under her duvet. "Kill it. Do whatever you have to do. Just turn it _off_."

"It's an alarm." Rachel told them as she got up from her bed. "It _means_ it's time to get up."

"I _know_ what an _alarm_ is." She grumbled, pushing her face into her mattress.

"I'm sure you do." Rachel smile, her tone patronizing as she walked into the bathroom.

Brooke threw her shoe, scowling when it hit the closed door instead of the redhead she was aiming. She _really_ didn't like that girl.

"It's not even _seven_." Ashley moaned, sliding from her bunk and landing on the floor with a _thud_.

"It's way too early for me to even be _thinking_ about moving." Peyton grouched, sitting up in her bed, her curls pushed to one side in disarray. "Hey, check out _Sleeping Beauty _up there." She said once Brooke had struggled out from under her sheets.

The brunette looked at the bunk above hers. "_How_ is she sleeping through this?" She wondered aloud, it was _horrible_. "I think my ears are bleeding." She felt like crying. This was _not_ what she signed up for.

"Yo, James." Peyton called, laughing when the lump under the covers mumbled something incoherent.

"Haley." Brooke stood up, poking the form under the duvet. "_Haley_." She sing-songed.

Nothing.

She sent Peyton a look to which the blonde grinned at in return, nodding.

_And a one, two, three…_

"HALEY!"

The covers came flying off the bed, the person inside of them landing with a _thump_ and a groan on the floor.

"Oh my God." Peyton covered her mouth, trying not to laugh, Brooke on the other hand cackled away.

Haley groaned, "_What_ is with all the shouting?"

"Dude, you sleep like a dead person." The blonde announced.

"Thanks." Haley muttered, fighting her way from underneath her blankets. "What's the time?"

"Seven." Bevin answered, fighting to keep her eyes open.

"_Why_ am I awake?" She moaned, falling back against the floor. "And _what_ is that noise?"

Before anyone could answer her the door to their cabin flung open, a bright smiling Cass on the other side.

"_Good_ morning." She grinned.

"What's so good about it?" Kate mumbled as Brooke lay back down on her bed.

"Haley, why are you on the floor?" Cass questioned the small girl then shook her head, smiling at everyone. "Okay so, today we have lots of fun things planned so time to get up." She clapped her hands. "Up, up, up!"

There was a collective groan from the room.

"Breakfasts at eight." She told them, tightening her ponytail. "Then you'll come and meet me and the boys in the big field. You can't miss it." She came into the room then, pulling the covers from the small girl on the floor. "_Up_."

"I'll give her _up_." Haley muttered as Cass walked out of their cabin.

"Did she say _eight_?" Kate asked before jumping up from her bed, banging on the bathroom door. "Rachel, _hurry up_."

"Did she say _boys_?" Brooke asked, a grin growing on her lips.

"I don't care what she said." Haley said, getting up from the floor. "I am going to _kill_ her." She announced, then let out a frustrated groan. "And will somebody turn off that _noise_!"

_**-**___

"Will you _stop_." Brooke scolded, knocking the girls hand from her face. "You're making it worse."

"It's _sore_." Haley justified, rubbing at her cheek with the sleeve of her jumper. "Plus it's _your_ fault."

"My fault?" Brooke looked outraged. "How is it _my_ fault?"

"Yes, _your_ fault." Haley replied. "If you and Pey-" The toe of her converse caught on a root and she gripped onto the brunettes arm before her already painful cheek could meet with the ground. "If you and _Blondie_ over there hadn't decided to be my own personal alarm clocks I wouldn't have this _huge_ carpet burn on my face."

"Hey, we didn't push you off the bed." Peyton defended herself and Brooke nodded, but she had to agree with her friend. The red burn on her face looked _painful_.

"But you _aided_ in the falling off the bed and me landing on the floor." Haley vented. "And _where_ is this field?" She grumbled, turning to face the group of girls so she was walking backwards. "'_You can't miss it_.'" She mimicked Cass' voice. "There are _tons_ of fields here. We are _surrounded_ by grass. Do they have different types of _grass_ here too?"

Brooke tried not to smile. "Em, Haley?"

"We have been walking for _miles_. I bet she isn't even out here, this is just some sort of test, for _growth_ or _inner beauty, _or some other crap they spouted in that bullshit brochure." She grumbled.

"Haley." Peyton said this time, a little louder than Brooke.

"I am-"Exasperated Haley turned around and was met with a wall. "_Oof_." All the air was knocked from her lungs as her butt met with the ground. _Better than my face. _She puffed out, her eyes had squeezed shut, as if somehow it would lessen the blow. She heard a few deep chuckles and her brow furrowed, that didn't _sound_ like Brooke and Peyton…

She opened her eyes to find out what she had bumped into only to find that it wasn't a '_what'_ but a '_who_.' And again, she couldn't breath. "_Sorry_."

He didn't say anything, simply put a hand out and guessing she was supposed to take it by the 'are you retarded' expression he was giving her, Haley slid her palm against his, a tingly feeling encasing her hand as he pulled her to her feet.

_Freaky._

"Sorry." She apologised again and then she realised she was still holding his hand, probably _tighter_ than she should. "Sorry." She silently begged the ground to just open up and swallow her whole.

She couldn't tell if he was smiling or not. It was kind of like the _Mona Lisa_, was he or wasn't he? Haley ran a hand through her hair as he turned back around and slid it down to her arm, _what is wrong with me?_

It was then she noticed the addition to their group.

"Girls, nice of you to join us."

Oh god, _no_,

"Sorry. We got lost." Kate explained.

"Lots of different size fields." Peyton added. "Very confusing."

Cass gave a tight smile. "Right, now that everyone's here. And _upright_." She gave Haley a pointed look before turning around, missing the very _un_-ladylike hand gesture the girl sent her way. "We can get going."

"I _really_ do hate her." Haley mumbled, letting Peyton pull her along behind the group which now consisted of about seven more people. Very _male_ shaped people.

"Where's Brooke?" Ashley asked, suddenly.

"Who _cares_?" Rachel said nastily, walking ahead of them, her long hair swinging with every step.

Haley sent the redhead the same hand gesture she had to Cass.

"Brooke." Peyton called, finding the brunette stone still a few feet behind them. "_Brooke_." She repeated while walking over to her friend and grabbing her arm. What was _with_ everyone today?

"I think." She took in a long breath. "I'm in _heaven_." She told the girls, a dreamy look on her face.

Haley rolled her eyes and Peyton snorted.

"Did you see the guy Haley walked in to?" She asked, letting her two friends drag her along. "He Didn't even _flinch_." She hardly even noticed as her two friends started to pull her along. "And the way he just lifted her up. _Sa-woon_." A dreamy sigh left her lips as she looked at the boys. A tall blonde one catching her eye and she immediately perked up. "I think I _may_ like this place after all."

_**-**____

"Here we are." Cass announced about fifteen minutes later.

"Thank _god_." Ashley mumbled, rubbing the stitch in her side. "Another step and I think I would have keeled over." She said, making the girls laugh.

"Nothing wrong with a little exercise." Rachel commented, looking the girl up and down. "Looks like you could use it."

Brooke cut her eyes at the girl. "You know what Rachel." She stepped towards the redhead. "Why don't _you_ just _fuc_-"

"Ladies." Cass clapped. "_No_ fighting." She then spoke to everyone. "Now, everyone take a seat. Make a circle." She told them.

"Where is _here_, exactly?" Haley asked Kate as she took a seat on the grass beside the blonde. "It just looks like another field."

Kate shrugged. "I don't know, but right now I _really_ don't care." She cocked her head to the side and Haley turned her head to the left, immediately feeling her face flush.

It was the guy she'd walked into and he was looking _right_ at her.

She immediately looked back at Kate, her face burning. He was just looking at the mark on her cheek, she decided.

"He's still staring." Kate mumbled, laughing when Haley nudged her in the side.

"Stop looking at him." She hissed, trying to follow her own advice.

Kate smiled knowingly but did as told.

Cass clapped her hands together once, grinning that grin Peyton wanted to slap from her face.

Haley on the other hand was glad for the distraction as she focused her eyes onto the blonde woman.

"So." Looking at the group surrounding her Cass asked. "How about we introduce ourselves?"

_Oh fuck._

-

-

Seriously, if you haven't just look at the boys back, it's unnatural.


	4. Chapter 4

**.four.**

-

-

-

"..."

Cass looked around the group of unresponsive faces and she sighed before turning to her left and brightly smiled at the young boy beside her. "How about you." Her tone was friendly.

The boy gulped, staring at the grass.

"Come on. Don't be shy." She zoned in on him.

Again the boy didn't look at her but he lifted his head, his eyes flickering around the group quickly, his palms sweating as a grinning brunette caught his eye and winked. "Oh God." He mumbled, closing his eyes and digging his nails into the earth on either side of his crossed legs.

"We're all friends here." Cass told him.

"I can't." He muttered. "I can't, I can't..."

Cass broke into his mantra. "How about you just tell us your name." She offered.

"Ch-Chase." He stopped rocking back and forth and slowly opened his eyes. "Chase Adams."

"Okay Chase." She continued, ignoring all the gazes of the other teens she gave him all her attention, even though that was the _last_ thing he wanted. "Now why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself."

"I-I can't." Was his muffled reply, as he'd burried his face in his hands.

"Why not?" Cass asked in what was meant to be a soothing tone.

"They-their looking at me."

"Who?" She urged.

"Them." He removed one hand from his damp face and pointed at the girls, who stared back at him as if he was crazy – which to them, he seemed he was.

"Us?" Brooke asked loudly, a dimple popping into her left cheek as she grinned at him. "We wont hurt you, baby." She promised before adding with a wink. "Unless you ask."

Chase whimpered slightly into his hands and began to rock back and forth on the grass.

Taking one last look at the boy beside her Cass moved her gaze back to her group, sure she was just as afraid of the answer of her next question as the teenagers surrounding her were.

"Who's next?"

…

"... and _then_ the principle caught us." Brooke concluded her story. "He thinks I'm a nymphomaniac." She told everyone proudly before her eyes found a dirty blonde haired boys and she held his gaze steady as she announced. "And he's right." Her grin could have made Satan himself reach for the ice.

-

"I'm totally static to be here." Bevin smiled.

-

"I don't need to be here." Ashley said, pulling at the torn threads of her sleeve. "My mom overreacted. I like food, who doesn't?"

"Ditto."

"Haley." Cass gave the girl a pointed look.

…

"I like to steal." Kate rubbed her hands together, the mere thought sending a bolt through her body and her fingertips tingle. "It's such a rush."

…

Peyton rolled her eyes. "I'm not really into the whole _sharing and caring_ thing." She admitted with a sarcastic smile. "But feel free to continue on."

-

"I don't have a problem." Haley shrugged, her fingers tapping against her denim clad thigh. "I didn't do it a lot. A few nights a week. Not even that."

-

"Where's my necklace?"

...

"This whole thing is ridiculous." Rachel curled her lip in distaste. "I mean, what? A few heart to hearts and we're all cured?" She snorted.

…

"He was just out to get me." Peyton decided, nodding her head. "Why else would he give me an _option_ to go here? Evil bastard."

-

"...if you put some in front of me right now I could say no." Haley promised. "Hell, if you gave me Anadin I could say no. Not that I poppped pills..." She blinked, looking around the misshapen circle. "No one has any, do they?"

-

"What does he know anyway?" Brooke asked no one inparticular. "I bet he hasn't got laid in years. Not even by his wife." Her eyes lit up then. "I bet he's gay."

…

"Has anyone seen my necklace?" Bevin crinkled her brow in confusion.

…

"A few extra treats, what's so wrong with that?" Ashley's foot started to shake. "An extra potato at dinner, a few more slices of cheese, a couple extra Snickers at Halloween, a box of …."

-

"What's talking good for anyway?" Rachel cracked her knuckles, making Chase cower further into himself. "Action works a lot better."

…

"... I always thought him and the gym teacher spent a little too much time in his office … " Brooke trailed off into her own thoughts.

-

"Who hasn't tried a magic mushroom before?" Haley looked at all the unresponsive faces surrounding her. "Or taken an extra pain killer? It doesn't mean you're a drug addict!"

…

"Okay seriously, it just _dissappeared_." Bevin looked at the ground around her before someone dangled a silver chain in front of her.

Kate smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

…

"But anyway." Brooke flicked her brown locks over her sholder. "It doesn't matter, because-"

…

"-I-"

-

"-do-"

-

"-not-"

…

"-need-"

…

"-to-"

-

"-be-"

-

"-here."

"..."

Cass blinked along with the male participints of her group before clearing her throat and regaining her ability to speak. "How about tomorrow we focus on the boys?" She tried to smile. "_Just_ the boys."

_**.**_

_**x**_

_**.**_

"Well that was very _anti_-climatic." Rachel told the room as she fell back onto her bunk.

"What were you expecting?" Brooke asked, copying the redheads actions.

She shrugged. "Curly to smack Cass' face into the ground." She smirked and everyone laughed, apart from said blonde.

Brooke grinned, then realised _who_ she was speaking to and immediately scowled, turning to talk to Ashley.

Rachel rolled her eyes upwards before moving them around the room, her forehead creasing as she watched the shortest member of their group.

"What's up with Bambi?" She asked; not really caring, just voicing her thoughts.

Peyton lifted her eyes from her sketch pad and realised that yes, unfortunately Rachel _was_ talking to her.

Twisting her head she raised an eyebrow as she watched Haley emptying her holdall, things flying behind her.

"Hey, James, you okay?" Peyton questioned, throwing her pencil at the brunette when she didn't notice.

"What?" Haley snapped her head to the side, eyes wide. "Yep. Fine. Just peachy." She nodded.

With her eyebrows nearly reaching her hairline Peyton met Brooke's gaze, who along with the other girls had noticed Haley's errtic movements.

"Sure, if fine is code for _freaking out_." Brooke added.

Haley shook her head, as if ridding her mind from disturbing thoughts. "No, no. I'm okay." She stood up, her now empty bag at her feet. "God. Is it just me or is it hot in here?" She fanned her face, the sleeve of her jumper falling to her elbow.

Everyone looked at her as if she'd just lost her mind.

"We're in a wooden cabin." Rahcel pointed out.

"In the middle of nowhere." Kate added.

"The bathroom window's jammed open." Brooke finished. "_And_ we have no heating."

"And there are trees _everywhere_." Bevin added, face serious.

Haley nodded along with them, looking around the room as she felt as if her lungs were growing too big for her chest. "You're right. It's cold outside. I'm going for a walk." She rushed out, heading towards the door.

"We're not supposed to go out after eight!" Ashley called after her.

Peyton and Brooke looked at the closed door before they looked at one another.

"Was it just me or was she acting slightly..."

"Crazy?" Rchel filled in. "It's called withdrawal symptons, sweetheart." She smirked as Brooke scowled at her. " And it only gets worse."

-____

okay, okay. i know i suck, not updating in _forever_. i'm not even sure if anyone's still interested but this stories fun to write. i ws going to have naley meeting after that last scene but i decided it'd go better in the next chapter (which i've already started to write). sorry for any mistkes, i'm not very good t proof reading LOL and i hope the scene with all the girls talking didn't confuse anybody, at the end when they were all saying 'i do not need to be here' i just broke it up like that to show that they had _all_ said it. sorry if it makes no sense LOL

oh and one last thing, and it's a terrible thing to ask but if anyone read the first chapter of my sotry _under the folding branches_ i need you help. i wrote the prologue in one night and i didn't really have a plan on where the sotry will go or how to have NH meet and i have a tiny bit of chapter 2 done but if anyone has any ideas it would be VERY much apprecited. *hides burning face* sorry, sorry, sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

**.five.**

Looking out at the seemingly endless darkness in front of her Haley closed her eyes, trying to let the waves lapping at her feet calm her.

She felt as if everything was closing in around her, been in that room with six other girls. It was suffocating. The minute she got out of the cabin she'd ran. But sitting alone at the abandoned dock she realised that you couldn't run from yourself.

The quiet was just as bad as the noise.

She usually liked being alone, sitting in her bedroom at home by herself. But there was always someone there, her mom trying and failing to cook dinner. Or even the step-loser watching TV. They were _there_.

But here she was alone.

And she didn't like it.

Haley froze suddenly, hearing the ancient floorboards creek behind her. _Please don't be Cass, please don't be-_

Looking over her shoulder she didn't see anything but she felt her skin flush as goosebumps lept onto her arms. _It's nothing_, she tried to convince herself and just when she had managed to calm her racing heart she noticed a dark figure coming towards her and quickly stood up, her wet feet slapping against the dock.

But even the darkness couldn't hide his cobalt eyes.

Pulling the sleeves of her jumper down she gripped them in her fists as she started to make her way past him and she cursed whoever made the stupid dock as she had to try and squeeze herself around him. Or maybe it just wasn't made for people as _broad_ as him.

"Sorry." She apologised and her eyes snapped to his face when he chuckled.

"Is that all you say?"

Dear sweet God she felt that voice all the way to her toes.

"Sorry." _Idiot_. "I mean-ah. I have to go." Finally managing to squeeze passed the broadness that was his chest she could still smell his cologne the wind had so kindly decided to blow in her direction.

"You were at that group thing earlier, right?" His voice followed her and even if she had wanted there was no way she could walk away.

"Yeah." She folded her arms across her stomach.

His gaze was so sharp that she had to look away.

"How's your ass?"

Her cheeks flushed despite herself as her eyes yet again found his.

He chuckled again and this time it left a heat that could not be natural swirling in her stomach.

"Sorry, but it was a pretty epic fall you took."

"You should have seen the one I took off my bunk this morning." She returned. He simply smirked.

She watched as he slid his hand into his back pocket before taking out something she couldn't quite make out in the blackness that surrounded them. "Want one?"

When she noticed it was a packet of cigarettes she could have kissed him right there. Maybe even if it wasn't.

Instead of answering. "I thought you weren't allowed any _**unnatural substances **_here." She quoted from that goddamn brochure she must have read a zillion times on the drive up.

He chuckled darkly, letting her pull one from the packet and sliding it back into his pocket. "You're not."

She nodded, happily taking the lighter he offered.

Click. Click. Click.

"Stupid wind." Haley muttered as the breeze blew out the flame, _again_.

"Here." He stepped forward, smirking as she took a step back. He looked into her huge eyes and this time she didn't move. Taking the lighter from her hands he used his other hand to shield the flame from the wind and watched as it sent a flare of orange light across her pale face.

She inhaled and every part of her body seemed to give her one huge hug as the end of the cigarette lit.

"Thanks." She smiled, taking a step back because his smell was suffocating her and fainting would not be the most elegant thing to do.

"Sure." He smirked back and she found herself wondering if he had ever smiled. _Really_ smiled.

Closing her eyes Haley inhaled, letting the smoke fill her lungs before letting it out in a long breath.

Blinking her eyes open she found a million tiny stars winking back at her.

"I better get back." She announced, feeling unnerved when she found him staring at her again.

He nodded.

She just nodded back, been out in the dark with someone she didn't know-didn't even know their name wasn't weird for her. Wes had gotten her into plenty of trouble but being here with _him_... There was just something about him that made her feel nervous, out of her comfort zone.

"Thanks for the light." She said again before turning and walking back up the small stretch of sand, feeling his eyes on her back the whole way there.

...

..

...

"Where in the _hell_ have you been?"

Blinking as the harsh light of the cabin penetrated her sensitive corneas Haley found a very pissed off Brooke Davis standing before her, hands on hips_. Uh oh_.

"Do you have any idea how long you've been gone for?" Brooke thundered. "If Cass had come in here and found out you were gone we would have all been in deep shit."

Peyton snorted. "Cut the bull, Davis. You were worried."

Cutting her eyes at the blonde Brooke jutted out a hip in a _'you have no idea what you're talking about' _way. "Whatever, Goldilocks. I am not getting into trouble for anyone else. I'm here to do my time and get out, and no one is gonna make me stay here any longer than I have to."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the love, Bitcherella." She brushed passed the brunette before standing on a suitcase and clambering onto her bunk.

"Where'd you go anyway?" Rachel asked, her dark tresses piled atop her head in a wet bun.

Haley shrugged, pulling off her jeans which were slightly damp at the bottoms thanks to her still damp feet. "Nowhere."

The redhead let out an unkind laugh. "Right. So you were doing jackshit for the past three hours?"

Her eyes widened. "I was gone for that long?"

"Yes." Kate added, looking over her book at the short girl. "And we've had to listen to Brooke bitching for that long."

Dropping her jeans to the floor Haley rubbed her feet together off the side of her bunk, trying to remove the sand still clinging to her soles.

"Ew! Haley!" Brooke squealed from below. "What is that? Oh mg God it's in my hair."

"Sorry." She said, very _un_-apologetically.

"So as much fun as this is." Rachel curled her lip, clicking off her bedside lamp and rolling under the covers.

Haley felt that _click_ and she remembered the way he looked at her and she could still feel the flame heating her face.

"The sun will come out tomorrow..." Kate sang off-key, smirking at Haley over her battered paperback "Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow..."

"Fuck off, Bennet."

"Think I hit a nerve?" The blonde asked which made Brooke cackle and Ashley smiled into her pillow.

"I love that movie." Bevin smiled her mega-watt smile.

"That's nice, Bev." Kate replied, never removing her eyes from the faded words she was reading.

Haley half listened to the other girls as she punched and pulled at her pillow, trying to get it plump and comfy but it was about as thick as a pad of paper. Scraping her hair away from her face she pulled it into a messy bun as she looked around the room. Rachel had her back facing everyone but there was something about the tense set of her back that made Haley think she wasn't really asleep. Peyton was scribbling furiously on her sketchpad. Kate was reading her book and Ashley was just lying on her side, fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Haley?" A quiet voice whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're okay." Brooke admitted, then quickly added. "In a total non-lesbian way."

Haley smiled to herself as she lay back on her bunk and stared at the ceiling, still seeing those stars winking back at her.

...

..

...

"But I mean _really_."

Kate groaned along with Peyton. "Brooke the t-shirts are _orange_ and orange only. Deal with it."

Brooke let out a puff of air and was about to complain some more when someone bumped into her.

"Walk much." She snarled at the small boy.

"S-sorry." He choked out.

"You will be." She threatened but couldn't contain herself and let out a loud laugh. "Sorry, I've just always wanted to say that to someone."

The boy blinked, looking as if he was about to run away.

"I'm Brooke." She grinned and held out her hand.

"Marvin." He squeaked back. "B-but everyone calls me M-Mouth."

She raised and eyebrow and ran a hand down his arm, feeling him shaking beneath her touch. "Maybe one day I'll find out why." She sent him a flirtatious wink before walking around him to their table.

"Poor kid." Peyton shook her head, sadly.

"Never stood a chance." Haley added, elbowing the blonde softly as they both laughed inwardly.

"You are _such_ a nympho, Davis."

Brooke simply grinned her dimpled grin at Kate before looking around the large cafeteria type room at all the other kids. "No one looks psychopathic." She observed.

"That's good." Haley deadpanned as she twirled some pasta around her fork.

"Was that guy in our group thing yesterday?" Kate asked, poking at a piece of broccoli on her plate.

Peyton shook her head. "I don't think so. I think there's like a few different cabins and each has a group of girls and that's your group. And then it's the same with the boys and they join one group of girls and boys together and that's who you go to meets and all the other crap with."

"Impressive. You've read the brochure as much as jumper has then?"

Haley threw a slice of cucumber at the brunette.

Suddenly she felt her eyes being pulled to the line of tables a few rows down from theirs and there he was.

Staring. _Always_ staring.

She raised an eyebrow at his blatant gaze, feeling a lot more confident in a bright space filled with people than on a dark dock with the wind whipping around her sand covered feet.

He smirked, motioning for her to join him at his seemingly empty table.

She felt her face heat up as he crooked two fingers towards himself. _Oh God_.

"Haley?" Brooke asked and she turned to find all three girls staring at her. "Are you okay you look a little... _Flushed_."

"Yeah." Haley nodded, cutting her eyes back to the boy who was still smirking. Still staring. "I'll be right back." She told them and stood up and walked towards him, quickly before she lost her nerve.

"Do you have a staring problem?" She demanded the minute she was within hearing distance. "Is that why you're here? You make people feel uncomfortable for your own sick twisted pleasure"

He tried not to smirk at her rant but couldn't help himself. "Sit."

Feeling like a Springer spaniel she did as she was told.

"I think your friends are mad that I took you away from them."

Haley shrugged, not letting him off the hook. "What's your name?"

He was going to smirk, brush it off but her huge eyes were pulling him in, in to what, he wasn't sure. "Nathan."

She tested it out silently in her head.

"Why aren't you sitting with the other guys?"

His eyes didn't waver from hers, their own silent staring contest. "I'm sitting with you."

She felt her own lips twitch as he smirked, a little less crookedly than usual and she could feel that flame across her face again.

..

.

Okay i know it has been a ridiculously long time since I've updated. But - and i bet yous are sick of hearing this- but my memory stick broke, so i have lost all the chapters i started. I'd started the sequel to YCAGWYW and the next chapter of YTH and also the start of this chapter. So i lost any inspiration to write because i hadn't backed any of it up so i had nothing to work with, but better late than never. I'm not even sure if anyone's reading this story LOL. Not a lot happened in this chapter but hopefully a lot more in the next(:

_**Thank you **__for the reviews._


	6. Chapter 6

**.six.**

**.**

**.**

**"**You do that, _a lot_." Haley announced, holding her glass under her chin as she leaned her elbows on the table.

Nathan blinked, his brow crinkling in what Haley decided would be considered _adorable_. "What?"

"Stare." She explained, after finding him yet _again_ looking at her with those piercing eyes.

The corner of his mouth lifted. "You're distracting."

Haley flushed and lifted her glass to her lips, gulping down a mouthful of water, hoping maybe it would stop the blood which was rushing up her neck and making it's way to her cheeks.

"How'd you get that?" Nathan asked, nodding at her as his eyes zeroed in on her cheek.

She looked down at the cracked tabletop and subconsciously lifted her hand to touch the sensitive burn on her face.

"Consolation prize for falling off my bunk onto my face."

He made a face, pursing his lips and sucking in his cheeks as if in pain and she found herself laughing, forgetting all about the ugly marring on her skin.

"Does it hurt?" He asked and Haley noticed his hand which had been lying limply on the table was moving and for a second she thought he was going to touch it.

"Sorry to interrupt."

Second over.

Turning her eyes onto the grinning brunette Haley made a mental note to suffocate Brooke with her pillow when everyone else was sleeping.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" She asked and never one to wait for something she wanted Brooke thrust her hand at Nathan. "I'm Brooke. Screw me if I'm wrong, but haven't we met before?"

Haley felt a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach at the _clear_ innuendo in what she guessed was Brooke's 'pick up' line.

Peyton quickly stepped in, having watched Haley's face fall, for a girl who liked to hide herself in her clothes she did a useless job of hiding her emotions.

"Sorry about her, she has no filter." The blonde explained. "Hales we just came over to remind you we have group in like ten minutes and thought _maybe_ this time we should get there on time."

Haley nodded, not chancing a look at Nathan because if she found him smirking or grinning at Brooke she would be looking at her breakfast for the second time that morning.

"I'll see you in group?" Haley asked, finding Nathan's eyes set on her as she looked up.

He nodded, that _goddamn_ smirk set like concrete on his lips.

..

.

..

"Okay guys, today we are going to get to know each other." Cass explained and was answered by groans and cursing which she decided to ignore. "Not like yesterday." She continued, looking to her left at the poor attempt at a half circle the girls had made. "We're each going to ask someone a question then introduce yourself and answer it, and then that person will ask someone else. Okay?" Silence. "Great. I'll start."

"What's your name?" She asked the blonde boy across from her and he looked back, bored.

"Roe."

Cass blinked.

He sighed, as if in pain. "Lucas Roe."

"No middle name?" Brooke piped up and immediately clamped her lips shut when Cass sent her a sharp look.

"Wait until it's your turn, Brooke."

"Yeah Brooke." Rachel smirked and received a hand gesture in return.

Cass smiled brightly at the blonde who had eyes that looked as if they had seeing a million horrible things. "You go, Lucas."

He sighed, again. Slowly looking around the circle. "What's your name-"

"Can't ask the same question twice." Cass interrupted.

Looking as if it took a lot of effort he rolled his eyes, before dropping his head to the side, looking at the girl on his right. "What's your last name?"

Insert childish snickers here.

She flashed her pearly whites. "Merskey." She stated, proudly. "What's your favourite colour?"

The boy made a face and scratched his chin.

"Introduce yourself." Cass reminded.

He dug his fingers into the ground, trying to tame the anger he could feel stirring in his veins. "Nathan Scott. Blue." He told the group, but you would think he was talking to the girl sitting across from him the way his eyes were set upon hers. "Do you prefer giving or receiving?"

Haley ignored the hooting from the other half of the misshapen circle and Cass, who was trying to remind them what kind of questions were _not_ allowed. "Haley James and wouldn't you like to know." She tried to control the flush that bloomed on her cheeks as he winked at her. Pulling at the sleeves of her jumper she looked at the curly blonde beside her. "Where's Waldo?"

Peyton snorted before pushing the smaller girl, hard enough to make her fall onto her back. "Up your ass." Feeling Cass' blue eyes upon her she sighed. "Peyton Sawyer. Did getting your tongue pierced hurt?"

Haley shook her head. "Nah, the clamp was a bitch though. I-"

"Ladies." Cass clapped her hands. "No asking the person who asked you. Someone else, Ms Sawyer."

Rolling her eyes Peyton scanned the faces of everyone across from her. "Have you come out to your parents yet?"

All the girls laughed, some more subtly than others.

He cut his eyes at her. "Julian Baker. Fuck you and do you have any tattoos."

Cass sighed in relief, finally someone _slightly_ sensible.

Brooke smirked, running a slim finger down her stomach to the top of her thigh. "How about you come back to my cabin and I show you?" She winked flirtatiously and watched as he just stared at her_. _What was with the guys at this place? She brushed it off, looking at the boy who the day before had freaked out when she had merely winked at him. Chase Adams, if she remembered correctly.

"Maybe someone else, Brooke." Cass suggested, noticing who the brunettes sights were set on. And considering why she was here and why he was here, it wasn't the best of ideas.

Flipping her long tresses over her shoulder she moved her gaze to the person beside Chase. "Brooke Davis."

Haley noticed she used the same dirty smile she had when she was talking to Nathan earlier and she wondered if maybe it was just her default setting. Considering why Brooke was here and all.

"Have you tested out your mattress yet? Because I'd be willing to help you."

Peyton and Kate rolled their eyes.

"Time and place, baby." The guy smirked. "Noah Puckerman." He set his eyes on the small brunette who had caught the attention of everyone the previous day as she fell flat on her ass.

"How about you choose someone else, Puckerman." Nathan suggested, the threat clear in his voice.

Noah rolled his eyes. "Go pull the stick from your ass, Scott." He bit out before turning back to the girl.

"How about I just shove one up yours instead."

Noah clenched his jaw.

"Okay!" Cass clapped her hands. "Ashley." She softly spoke to the curvy girl who was currently twisting a piece of her long black hair around her finger. "Why don't you go."

Ashley visibly swallowed, looking as if that was the last thing she would like to do. "I don't know." She replied, looking down at the worn sole of her shoe.

Feeling how embarrassed the girl was Brooke leaned over and whispered something in her ear.

Ashley's eyes widened. "I can' say that!" She blushed as everyone chuckled. "What's your favourite holiday?" She asked the first person who her eyes fell upon.

It took the boy a few second to realise she was speaking to him. He rubbed his knuckles against his knee. "I don't have one."

"Everyone has a favourite holiday." Rachel told him, her long legs stretched out in front of her as she crossed her ankles.

"Well I don't."

She snorted, rolling her eyes. "Whatever."

"Is that hair colour natural?"

Ashley hid her smirk behind her hand as Brooke cackled evilly along with Kate.

"What's your name?" Haley asked, noticing how he hadn't given it.

He looked down at the grass. "Jimmy Edwards."

"More like Fat Ass."

"_Oh the sun will come out tomorrow, bet your bottom dollar that-_"

"Kate, I swear to fuck-"

"Girls." Cass' high pitched voice interrupted. She thought volunteering at this programme would be fun, a chance to help kids get straightened up, live a better life. Oh how wrong she'd been.

Rachel sighed. "What's your _biggest_ turn off. Besides Kate's face."

"Redheads." The boy smirked back, cruelly and watched as the self satisfied smile cracked slightly on the girls face. "Clayton Evans. Would you like fries with that shake?" He grinned the grin he knew could have a girl pinning him flat on his back in seconds and watched as the girls face turned a dusty pink.

Ashley wiped at her cheeks, hoping her embarrassment wasn't evident. _Why_ did anybody have to speak to her?

Cass sighed, she would have interrupted and pointed out that no one was even answering the questions anymore but what was the point? They weren't going to listen anyway.

"I think she's had more than enough fries." Rachel muttered under her breath and Peyton shot her a nasty look.

"That was _lame_, man." Noah piped up, his head hanging backwards, eyes closed.

"That was _rude_." Kate pointed out, pushing her fringe out of her eyes.

Noah smirked at the blonde. "How about you come and sit on my face and I'll show you _rude_."

Kate rolled her eyes as he continued to leer at her.

"_That_ was perverted." Haley told him, trying to take the heat off the girl.

"You know baby, I'd like to get between your legs and eat my way straight to your heart."

"How _sweet_." Haley glared.

"How about you shut the fuck up." Nathan turned to the slightly smaller boy, feeling his temper rocketing.

Everyone was tense, waiting for the other boy to retaliate when a clueless voice broke the silence.

"If you could be any animal, what would it be?"

_Thank God for Bevin._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I told myself i would not update until tomorrw, at least. But i couldn't help myself. I have this, the next chapter and a page of the next one written. I'm on a roll LOL i know it's pretty fluffy right now but i'm gonna get into the nitty gritty in a few chapters. Hopefully if my muse sticks._

_did anyone else notice how the first eppy of season8 was alll about sex? i loved it(: haha. seriously, the NH was what i've been waiting for, with the 'sex talk' and just all around NHnessssss. Sigh. Okay, hope you enjoyed this!_


	7. Chapter 7

**.seven.**

.

.

anything that starts with_ 'I have a great idea,' _is most likely a bad idea.

.

"So I never did find out that middle name." Brooke grinned, walking in time with the lanky blonde.

For a second she thought he hadn't heard her- or ignored her, but _no one _ignores Brooke Davis - but then his head turned to the side, his eyes blinking slowly.

"What?"

She pulled one side of her lip up. "I'm Brooke and you_,_ are _just_ what I'm looking for."

Usually that would be the point where they would smirk, become all cocky or even needy, but they would do something. Knowing a girl like _her_ wanted _them_? It did wondrous things for a boys ego.

But Lucas Roe just moved his eyes back to the path in front of him, his words as slow as the rest of his movements. "I'm not interested."

Her eyes widened in indignation. _What? _"_Excuse _me?"

"Thanks, but you're not my type."

"Not your type?" Brooke scoffed, folding her arms across her chest. "I'm everybody's type."

He looked at her then and for the first time she saw a hint of something on his face. Maybe just a twitch of his lips. "Exactly."

Brooke watched as he sped up, his long legs moving faster than he'd probably ever walked and she looked around to see if anybody had just witnessed that but apparently everyone had gone different ways after group.

She wiped at her cheeks and her mind flashed back to earlier on where she'd practically thrown herself at Nathan Scott, but he'd been too busy staring at Haley to notice. Deep in the pit of her stomach Brooke felt something she had never felt before, well, not from a boy anyway. _Rejection_. She thrust her chin into the air before swaying her hips in the direction of her cabin, a plan already forming in her mind. _No one _says _no_ to her.

.

.

.

"You want to _what_?"

Haley looked at Brooke along with the rest of the girls, giving her the same look as she guessed the others were. _Are you insane?_

"Come on. It's totally a good idea." She told them, standing with her hands on her hips as she spoke to the girls who were dotted about the room. "Who doesn't like a party?"

"We've been here for a day." Kate reminded, but she couldn't help but smile at the brunettes words.

Brooke shrugged. "So."

"So, we've been here _one_ day." Ashley repeated. "Getting caught doing something we're not supposed to be doing after hours is not a good idea."

"Who said anything about getting caught?" Rachel piped in before Brooke could.

Choosing to forget that it was Rachel who was defending her Brooke's lips curled into a devilish grin. "My point exactly."

"Where'd we have it?" Kate asked, crossing her legs as she sat beside Peyton on her bunk, the curly blonde seemingly oblivious to the conversation. "There's no way we could fit everybody in here."

Haley curled a stray thread from the bottom of her jumper and despite herself said. "There's an abandoned old dock through the trees behind the cabin."

"Excellent." Brooke grinned, tapping her fingers together, in what Haley decided could have been a perfect impression of 'Mr Burns' from The Simpson's.

"What about things that make a party a party." Rachel said, resting her ankle against her thigh as she lay back on her bunk. "Drink. Booze. Boys."

Brooke grinned wickedly. "Leave it to me."

.

.

.

"Hey Cass."

Almost jumping at the unexpected voice Cass turned around, finding a brightly smiling Kate looking back at her, having taken a seat at the bench she'd been eating her lunch at.

"Hello Kate."

The blonde could feel three pairs of eyes burning into her so she subtly told them to _'fuck off' _with her fingers behind her back. "Group today was really good."

"Really?" Cass asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Oh totally." Kate grinned, blinking her big baby blues. "Made me think about what I've done and what I can do to fix it and..." She continued babbling on about God knows what and then just as Cass was about to open her mouth to speak back she jumped up. "Well I gotta go, thanks for the talk. Totally helped." And then she was bending down to give her a hug and walking back the way she came, leaving a blinking Cass behind.

"Did you get them?" Rachel asked.

"Does a bikini wax hurt?" Kate replied, rolling her eyes at the little faith they had in her.

"I've never had one of them." Bevin told them, making a face at the thought, she caught Peyton giving her a blank stare and explained. "Low pain threshold."

Kate sighed, looking back at the redhead and two blondes and grinned, dangling the keys off of one finger. "Yes. I got them."

.

.

.

"I am going to _kill_ her." Haley swore as they fought their way through the surrounding trees.

Ashley sent her a sympathetic smile, pushing a branch away from her face. "She's kind of..."

"A bitch."

"I was going to say _in your face_. But yours works too." She joked and was rewarded with a small laugh from the short girl.

"She just expects to click her fingers and you to do whatever you want." Haley said, out of anger of what she had to do more than anything. "You pin her down and I'll press the pillow to her face."

Ashley eyes widened slightly.

"Sorry. Joke." Haley explained, cursing as she got her hair caught on a branch. _Mental note; don't make jokes about killing people at a camp for the mentally disturbed and psychotic._

Ashley pulled her cardigan around her body, the orange t-shirt they were forced to wear felt too tight.

"What do you think will happen if we get caught?" She asked, watching Haley struggle to untie her hair from the knot she'd managed to tangle it into as she tried to pull it free from the branch it was caught on.

"I don't think they can do anything worse to us than they already have." Haley replied, honestly.

Ashley nodded, finally getting impatient and smacking her hand's away and untangling Haley's hair herself. "Is it hard?" She asked, eyes focused on the job at hand. "Going from taking ... _Stuff_ to not taking any at all?"

Haley nodded a little, digging her hands into the pockets of her jeans. "Sometimes. It kind of comes and goes." She replied.

Ashley bit the inside of her lip.

"What about you?"

She gave an unsure smile. "Have you tasted the food at this place?"

Haley laughed, glad for the comic relief. "Stupid question. Thanks." She smiled as her hair was finally freed.

"Don't mention it."

They walked in a comfortable silence until the trees started to thin and there was a long stretch of grass before a row of dark cabin's were revealed, slightly larger than the girls ones.

"Which one do you thinks there's?" Ashley whispered, trying to find any male chaperones walking about.

"Only one way to find out." Haley whispered back and sighed as they made their way onto the boys' part of the camp. "I am going to _kill you_, Brooke Davis."

.

.

.

"I cannot believe we're doing this."

Rachel looked at the curly blonde. "Says the girl who crashed her car into a policeman's while drunk."

Peyton looked back before she shrugged. "Good point."

"Do you think there's anyone in there?" Kate asked, clutching the keys tight in her fist.

"Only one way to find out." Rachel replied before stalking out into the main path and over to the office part of the camp.

"How did Brooke even know about this place?" Kate asked quietly as they followed Rachel, Bevin doddling behind them all.

"It's Brooke." Peyton laughed and Kate snickered. You didn't have to know the girl long to see the pure mischief in her eyes.

"Do you think there is anything back there?" She asked, referring to the old storage room that was apparently beside the nurse's station.

Peyton shrugged. "Hopefully." Brooke had come bouncing into their room before rushing off again after the group meeting, and then returned half an hour later, grinning like the cat who caught the canary. And it's whole nest. She'd then gone on to say how a party was just what they all needed, _to get to know each other _had been her reason but Peyton couldn't help but think it was for some hidden motive the brunette had. But then Brooke had gone on and explained how there was apparently a room in the offices where they kept all sorts of stuff they confiscated off people over the years and that Cass had a set of keys that would let them right in. Peyton was about to ask how she knew this but then Brooke had added that there could be booze in there and she'd shut her mouth.

"There better be." Rachel muttered as they stepped inside the cabin, the light wooden floor inviting and the heated air warming their skin. "Or this is a waste of freakin' time."

Kate made a face and Peyton smirked.

But that dropped when they noticed the plump woman sitting at the desk in the otherwise empty room. _Shit_.

"Hello girls." The woman smiled. "I'm Susan, how can I help you?"

The was a second of silence before Rachel was speaking in a panicked voice. "It's my friend, Lucy. She's locked herself in one of the bathroom stalls and she wont come out and I'm really worried."

Susan's eyes widened and immediately reached for the phone but Rachel stopped her. "No you have to come. _Now_. She's crying and wont listen. I'm scared of what she might do."

"I'm really not supposed to leave." Susan told them in a panicked tone but got up anyway. "You three stay here." She told them and they all nodded, smiling brightly. All they were missing were the halos.

"Thank you." Rachel breathed as the woman rushed past her and turned to wink over her shoulder at the girls as she followed the older woman.

"Was Rachel just nice?" Bevin asked, sounding more dumbfounded than usual.

"She's getting something out of this as well so I'm not sure if it counts." Kate replied, then noticing Peyton was already making her way behind the desk and towards the nurse's station. "Wait up!" She whisper-shouted, pulling Bevin with her.

"Oh my God." Peyton let out a disbelieving laugh. "It's _actually_ here." She mused to herself as right in front of them was a dark green door with a plaque nailed into it with '_Storage_' engraved into it.

"Nice work, Bitch Davis." Kate said, impressed. "Now, _please_ be the right one." She closed her eyes as she pushed one of the three keys into the ancient lock and turned, grinning at the other two as they heard a _click_. "God, I will never doubt you again."

Peyton laughed as she followed Kate inside the tiny room. "I doubt God had a hand in _this_."

"Satan, then." Kate waved a hand absentmindedly, eyes already scanning for what they wanted.

"How much tea does one place need?" Bevin asked, looking at the shelf of blue boxes taking up one whole wall.

Peyton bent down, pulling out a large brown box which was hidden underneath the bottom shelf and let out a cackle as she opened it.

"What?" Kate asked, pushing and pulling stuff off the top shelf.

Peyton helpd out what made her laugh and the other two found themselves laughing right along with her and she help out a purple _**'Camp Believe' **_t-shirt.

"If only Brooke knew." Kate wiped at her eyes, grinning when she watched Peyton pull out a crate of something. "Is that beer?"

"Yes." Peyton answered, disbelief clear in her voice. "_Why_ would they have this here?"

Kate shrugged, "maybe it's for staff parties and stuff." She offered, stretching her arm for a box on the top shelf and nudging it off with her pinky. "Jeesh that's heavy." She panted, dropping it onto the floor.

Peyton raised an eyebrow as scrawled along the side of it in black marker pen was '_**confiscated**_.'

"You don't think..." Kate trailed off, wondering if what Brooke had said could really be true.

Peyton tore off the tape that held the top closed and her grin was simply sinful. "Jackpot."

.

.

.

"What if there's an instructor person in there with them?" Ashley asked, anxiously.

"We're screwed." Haley replied. "And not in a good way."

"What if they say no?"

Haley bit her lip as they walked up the to third cabin along, they had seen - Julian? Maybe, walking inside so they guessed this was the one they wanted. "That'll just be embarrassing."

"What if-"

"Ashley, seriously. You're making _me_ nervous." Haley rubbed at her neck. "More nervous, actually."

"Sorry." She apologised, her dark hair which had been swinging behind her in a high ponytail swished sharply as they came to a stop. "I'm just not good around boys. Especially cute boys."

"Join the club." Haley mumbled and vowed once again to kick Brooke's ass before knocking quickly on the door.

"What if Noah answers?" Ashley whispered as she pressed into Haley's side, clutching the girls wrist.

"I'll kick him in the nuts." She replied, making Ashley smile, if only an even more nervous one.

They could hear heavy footsteps and Haley crossed her fingers._ Please be Nathan, please god, I will never do anything bad again. After this. _The door swung open and she felt the girl behind her take in a small breath of air.

Haley would have probably gasped a little too at the angry set of Nathan's face if she hadn't been so completely caught off guard by how sexy she found him when he was mad.

His tense face became a little less tense. "Haley?"

"And Ashley." She said, pointing to the girl who was clinging to her side.

He chuckled at the goofy way she threw her thumb over her shoulder. "Hey." He sent the physically nervous girl a nod and watched as she smiled before looking down at Haley's wrist to where she was pulling at the jumper sleeve which swallowed the small girls arm whole. "What're you doing here?" He asked, eyes set on Haley's.

Haley grinned, feeling ridiculously at ease with him even though at any minute they could get caught.

Ashley bit her tongue and shuffled her feet, feeling very out of place as Nathan continued to stare at Haley, the look in his eyes enough to make _her_ face flush.

Ashley flicked Haley at the base of her back, trying to remind her why they were there in the first place. Making _sex eyes _with the -she had to admit -_ridiculously _hot hunky boyin front of them was not it.

Haley cleared her throat, noticing Julian and Clay had appeared behind Nathan's back. _His muscled, broad, totally hot back..._

"Wanna come to a party?"

_._

_._

_._

thank you all for the lovely, lovely reviews(: they make my day after i drag myself home from work. Now, i know there was only a teeny tinsy bit of NH in this chapter but I promise there's more in the next. And even more in the one after that(i think) ooh also, i was thinking maybe yous could tell me what couples you would want? Or hook ups, or anything. I might not be able to do it but i'm still not sure who i want with who so i thought maybe you could help me out *BIG smile* or even any other characters you would want to see.


	8. Chapter 8

**.eight.**

**.**

**.**

"I _cannot_ believe we just got away with that." Bevin giggled, the rush of what they had just done was clear on her face as she, Peyton and Kate legged it back to their cabin, struggling with everything they'd managed to get.

"I cannot believe how much crap they had in there." Peyton replied, totally baffled at how a place that was supposed to be helping kids get over addictions or whatever, had everything a junkie would need stashed away in a tiny closet.

"Well, I don't really think any _adolescents_ are supposed to know what's in there." Kate voiced, feeling her knuckles begin to burn at the wait of the box in her arms. "You'd think they would have a little bit more security." She mused.

"I think it's so nobody gets worked up, it's supposed to be a place of _**peace**_ and _**calm**_." Peyton said, making a gagging noise.

"Rachel is going to be _so_ mad when she finds out we left her." Bevin said, eyes wide.

"Nah. She'll know we had to get back. Plus I'm sure she can come up with an excuse. Gotta say, her acting was pretty impressive." Kate begrudgingly said the words as they stopped outside their cabin door. "Brooke." She whisper-shouted. "It's us, let us in!"

"About time!" Was their reply and all three girls rolled their eyes. "I had to go down to that stupid dock all alone and I got lost. Follow the path Haley says. _What_ path? It's all trees and bushes and twigs-" Her rant came to an abrupt halt as she opened the door.

"We bring dirty and sinful presents." Kate grinned, holding out the box with _**confiscated**_ scrawled across the side facing Brooke.

Brooke grinned, stepping aside to let them in. "How about we get ready then go down to the beach dock thingy and set everything up."

"Get ready?" Peyton laughed, flexing her arms as she flopped tiredly onto her bunk. "With what?"

"Lucky for you fashion impaired problem children, _I _am ready for anything." Brooke revealed, going over to her large purple suitcase.

"Brooke, it's just going to be a few of us getting drunk off our asses down at that beach. Why would we need to get dressed up?"

She looked at Kate from behind her now open suitcase as if she had never heard those words before in her life. "Sorry, I couldn't hear what you really said over all the crap that just came from your mouth."

Kate gave her a dirty look, letting out a huffy breath.

Brooke pulled out a bright red top along with a short black mini- sure you weren't allowed to wear them at camp times, but days where they didn't have group meetings or any other activities were 'lazy days', you could wear what you want and do whatever you wanted, as long as it was in the camp, and followed along with the rules. Holding the top against her chest she grinned. _You're mine, Lucas Roe._

.

.

.

"I can't be here."

Haley found her eyes wandering back to the boy who was walking behind the rest of them, his hands were pulling and prodding at his already gelled to perfection hair while he murmured quietly to himself.

She wasn't one to stick her nose where it didn't belong and luckily she didn't have to as Ashley did it for her.

"What's with him?" She whispered to Haley, but loud enough for Nathan to hear, who was walking on the short girls other side, his hand brushing against hers as they made their way through the trees.

"Who, Chase?" He asked and both girls nodded. "Not sure. But whenever someone merely mentions girls he freaks out." He told them.

"So tonight should be interesting." Noah Puckerman announced, coming in to step with the trio.

"If you had stayed back at the cabin, yeah."

He ignored Nathan's sarcasm, eyes settling on the two short girls. "How about yous two come back to my room and I'll make it _really_ interesting."

Haley twisted her tongue bar in her mouth, biting onto it to stop her from saying something she shouldn't.

"Why don't you go back to your room and make nice to yourself." Nathan sneered, wanting nothing more than to knock the stupid Mohawk off Puckerman's head.

Puck smirked, before turning back to Haley and giving her a wink to which she rolled her eyes at in return and he grinned, making his way back over to Clay. _Feisty. So. Hot._

"Dick." Nathan grit out from between clenched teeth.

Haley watched as a nerve twitched in his jaw. _Total, utter jaw porn._

"The _beach!_" Clay shouted suddenly and before anyone could mutter a word he'd whipped off his shirt and was running for the water.

"And I thought Rachel had problems."

.

.

.

All the girl's heads whipped up as a loud yell echoed done through the woods.

"Is that a naked boy running towards us?"

Rachel blinked. "Is that Lucas? No, Clayton." She squinted, pulling at her leggings. "Yup. Clayton." She said as he went streaking past them and fired himself off the dock. "Wow."

Brooke sighed as Clay's naked butt disappeared from sight. "I love this place."

Peyton shook her head and twisted a knob on the small radio Kate swiped from the desk back at the office. The girl had a serious problem. "_Please_ say we have signal." She closed her eyes, praying like never before.

"Now this is what I call a party." Noah smirked, running his eyes up and down a barely dressed Brooke Davis.

She smirked happily to herself, loving the attention. "Now everyone. We have booze, not a lot but enough to hopefully let us get to know each other a whole lot better." She huskily told them, crossing her long bare legs at the ankles.

Haley rolled her eyes and felt a flutter in her stomach as Nathan chuckled. Staring, he was _always_ staring.

"But we also have a little something more... Effective." She let the word roll off her tongue sexily.

Peyton rolled her eyes. Honestly. Anytime Brooke spoke it sounded like a fucking sexual invitation. Fucking nympho.

"We have drugs." Rachel said, always straight to the point. "A whole lot of cigarettes and a little weed." She smirked when she noticed a couple of peoples eyes light up. Haley's in particular.

"What kind of drugs?" Lucas asked, trying to blend in to the background but he needed something to take the edge off.

Haley felt her fingertips tingling. She didn't _need_ to have any but god she wanted it.

"Emm." Rachel pulled the tiny plastic back from the box and looked at the yellowish powder. "I don't know. There's a whole of shit in there. Have a look for yourself." She told him, throwing the tiny plastic pouch in his direction. "I'm not the fucking help." She growled, before flipping her long red hair over her shoulder and going to get a beer.

All the guys separated, going to get what they wanted while Ashley felt like a third wheel so walked in the direction of Peyton, but she was currently cursing at the radio in her hands so decided her best bet was with Bevin.

Nathan looked down at the girl at his side, his smirk so sinfully delicious Haley wanted to bite him. "You game, James?"

Haley let out a loud humourless laugh, which he thought sounded wrong coming from her plump soft looking lips.

She licked her top lip, her tongue bar flashing in the fading sunlight.

"Should I be worried?" He asked, the light-hearted tone in his voice a complete change from his usual deadpan.

She wrinkled her nose cutely before grabbing onto his hoodie sleeve and pulling him towards the dock. "So, Scott. What's your poison?"

.

.

.

"Come on Ash, just one."

"Aw, we're onto the nickname stage now." Rachel bit out. "How _sweet_."

Brooke ignored the redhead. _She will not ruin tonight for me. _

"I don't really drink, Brooke." Ashley told the girl, hating how the small cluster of people that surrounded them were staring at her.

"If she doesn't want one she doesn't want one." Clayton said firmly.

Brooke gave him a dirty look, not used to people talking to her like that. Especially boys. "It's not like I'm forcing a pill down her throat." She snapped back.

Ashley wanted to cover her ears and run down the beach, she hated when people fought. "Just give me the damn beer." She grit out, watching as Julian pulled one from the damp sand they'd shoved them in to keep them cool and handed it to her. "Thanks."

"Let me." Clayton grinned gorgeously and held his hand out, after she placed the cold bottle in it he put it to his teeth and used them as a bottle opener, the top coming off with a _pop. _

"That cannot be good for your tooth enamel." Kate contemplated, making Peyton snort as she took a swig from her own bottle.

He simply flashed his pearly whites at her in return.

"I'm surprised Bambi isn't biting at the bit." Rachel mused, mostly to herself. "With the complete withdrawal she was having the other day."

Brooke followed her line of vision, finding Haley sitting on the dock with tall, dark and handsome himself. She glared at his back, still not believing that he didn't want _her_. Another tall boy popped into her head and she found her eyes drifting over to the small fire Julian had managed to make and found Lucas sitting staring into it.

She got up, swishing her way over to him.

Noah smirked as she walked passed him, she winked in return and let him run his fingertips over her smooth legs as she made her way to the blonde.

"She likes attention." Julian said.

"Male attention." Peyton corrected, eyeing the bottle of vodka that was laying by his thigh. "Well, they do say you should get what you don't get at home somewhere else."

"What?" Julian looked back at the blonde whose curls had been pinned back against her head. And he guessed she hadn't been the one to do it. "You mean her boyfriend doesn't pay her any attention?"

Peyton shrugged, grabbing the bottle and twisting the cap off. "Maybe her parents fucked her up, What do I know." She let the venom drip from her words as she pressed the bottle to her lips, letting the clear liquid sting her throat on the way down.

He nodded, scuffing the two of his converse into the sand. "I'm not gay, you know."

"What?" It was her turn to ask, as she finally let her lungs sigh in relief as she took in a deep breath.

"Earlier on you asked if I'd come out and I just wanted you to know I'm not gay."

She lifted an eyebrow, eyes scanning over the wavy hair that fell over to the left side of his scalp. "Good for you."

.

"So, is this what you do?" Brooke assumed as she sashayed her way to Lucas before falling gracefully onto the sand beside him. "Sit and brood, Broody?"

He didn't react, just watched the flames dancing in front of him, as if they knew all his secrets.

She sighed, this playing _hard to get _thingwas no fun.

"You don't have to act like that, you know." The blonde boy spoke suddenly, catching her off guard.

"Like what?" Brooke asked, sliding her foot up her right leg, frowning when his eyes didn't follow the movement.

Lucas simply shook his head and Brooke wondered how a smile could look like a frown.

"Want one?"

She looked back at him and found his palm almost touching her nose and her eyes zoned in on the two little blue pills, sitting so innocently on the rough flesh.

"What is it?" She asked, looking up at him from under her dark lashes.

"Fuck knows." He shrugged. "But I'm sure it can take it all away."

She looked at him as if he was crazy, and for all she knew he was. But something about the way he said it made her feel like he'd stripped away the skin she'd built around herself and was seeing the tiny girl inside she liked to pretend didn't exist.

But instead of thinking about any of that, she took one of the tiny circular magical things from his palm and popped it into her mouth, washing it down with a swig of his beer.

.

.

"Dude, the moon is _so_ smiling at me right now."

Nathan Scott found himself laughing as he lay on his back on the dock with Haley James, their legs dangling off the edge.

"If this is you without anything in your system..." He trailed off, feeling heat shoot up his spine as she pushed at one his bare legs with her own, his jeans rolled up to his knees.

Haley closed her eyes, the ancient radio playing in the background, the words buzzing slightly.

The smell of tobacco filled her nostrils and she blinked her eyes open to find Nathan holding a rolly between his fore and middle finger.

She raised an eyebrow but laughed and happily took a long draw before letting it out through her nose.

Nathan chuckled, watching the second hand smoke swirl in patterns above her face. He inhaled a short draw and she watched mesmerized as he blew it out in a perfect circle of mist.

"I have always wanted to do that." Haley told him. "But it just comes out in a little puff of pathetic-ness.

"It's easy."

"_Pfffft_." She breathed as she watched him do it again. "Show off."

He smirked, twisting his tongue around to let the smoke run out of his mouth in a curl and Haley rubbed her thighs together, wondering what the wet organ would feel like running over her skin.

They sat in a comfortable silence, passing the tiny white stick back and forth.

"How long have you been an addict?"

Haley's head snapped to the side, eyebrows furrowed at the sudden question.

"I saw the way your eyes lit up when that redhead said _drugs_."

Haley shook her head, smiling lightly as she looked back out at the dark vastness that stretched on in front of them. "Always with the staring." She could feel his intense gaze as he waited for an answer. "I'm not addicted." She explained. "My mom seems to think otherwise but-" she shrugged. "It's just an escape." She found herself saying.

Nathan couldn't help but want to know more. She was a mystery to him, wrapped up in that godforsaken jumper.

"You don't seem like that type of girl." He admitted, watching the pale skin of her neck crease slightly as she turned back to look at him.

She smiled and it was so different to all the other ones she'd sent him it made the dark twisted thing he guessed was his heart skip a beat. "I don't feel like that girl around you."

His mouth pulled up at the sides, not quite a smile but it would do. "Then I guess you're stuck with me."

She wanted to laugh, brush off the cheesy line but she couldn't help the way her gut twisted and the butterflies gave a small flutter in her stomach with their unused wings.

"JAMES!" Someone screamed, _totally_ ruining the moment.

Haley gulped, looking away from the broad shouldered boy that was doing ridiculous things to her insides without even touching her.

"DAVIS!" She yelled back and heard the flirty girl burst into a fit of giggles. "Guess they found the happy pills." Haley laughed awkwardly as she stood up.

"Yeah." Nathan followed suit, clearing his throat as he tried to get rid of the dryness that had suddenly settled in it.

She had to crane her neck backwards to look at his face and that made him laugh, she grinned massively at him and then the tension was gone. She gulped as he pressed his palm against her lower back, directing her over to the others.

"Haley you are so _small_." Brooke gigged as the couple joined them on the sand. "Isn't she just teeny tiny, Broody?"

Lucas nodded his head once to please her, because otherwise she would've just kept jabbering on.

Haley looked around the misshapen circle and couldn't help but think of the similarities of earlier on that day where they were sitting on the grass with Cass, only this time they were alone and had a mixture of substances that would have the instructor blowing a fuse.

"Where's Jimmy?" She asked, noticing the absence of one of the boys.

"Probably couldn't fit out the door."

"Are you always such a bitch?" Julian snapped.

She smiled nastily, taking a long drink from the vodka bottle she'd managed to pry from Peyton's grip. "Do you always take it up the ass?"

Brooke let out a guffaw.

"Fucking chill out, Rachel." Peyton said.

"Or, take a chill _pill_." Clayton grinned from his spot beside Ashley and leaned around the girl to look at the angry girl.

Haley snorted a laugh.

"Nah, pills are more Bambi's thing."

The smaller girl ignored the comment, more interested in how Nathan's pinky was pressed against the small slither of skin he'd managed to find as his hand stayed on her back.

Nathan tensed, feeling his blood begin to boil. He'd never felt the need to protect anything in his life, but Haley, who was so small compared to him he found himself wanting to.

"I have never taken a dump in the sea."

Everyone's eyes fell on Clay as he sat cross legged, the fire creating an orange glow across his chiselled jaw.

"What?" He asked. "I haven't."

"Oh. Ooh!" Brooke squealed, bouncing in place. "I have never-oh wait, I did that."

"Slut." Kate voiced, but the brunette just grinned. "Damn, how many pills did you give her?" She questioned the boy who was sprawled out beside the hyped up ball of energy.

"One." He replied. "But she may have found a couple in the sand."

Brooke pressed her lips together, looking like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth. "I am _so_ horny."

"You're always horny." Peyton replied, happily taking the beer Julian pulled out of the sand for her.

"Me too." Noah said, having been lying on the other side of Lucas, leaning on his elbows. "How about you come into this bushes with me and help me out." He smirked, the firelight making his eyes shine as they stayed on the completely sober girl across from him.

The hand Nathan had pressed against her back balled up into a fist.

"Just shut the fuck up, man." Clayton suggested, noticing Nathan's tensed form.

"Or what?" Puck barked back.

Clayton turned his face away, pressing his beer bottle to his lips. He knew Puckerman was just trying to get a rise out of one of them, it's what he did best. But in the short time they'd been here he'd noticed Nathan kept to himself and he had wondered if there was a reason for it and right before his eyes he could see the boys hinges coming undone. He was about to blow a fucking fuse.

"Whatever." Noah stood up, dusting the sand off his jeans with the flats of his hands. "I'm gonna head back. Any of you lovely ladies like to join me?" He asked with a wolfish grin.

"Don't even fucking think about it." Peyton snapped as she saw his eyes drift to Brooke, who was coming down from her high and dosing lightly, the side of her face smooshed against the sand.

"Calm the fuck down, Blondie. I'm not a sick fuck. That's more Chases thing." He smirked at the boy who hadn't said a word all night, just sat and kept to himself.

"Just leave him alone." Haley boldly said. "He's done jackshit to nobody."

Noah shrugged, walking closer to her. "How about you come and show me what you can do with that tongue bar?"

So fast that it was too late to stop it by the time anyone noticed Nathan had Noah by the throat, his other hand gripped the boys t-shirt in his fist.

Nathan couldn't help it, he got a little pleasure from the flash of fear in Puckerman's eyes. "I will end you. If you even _look_ in her fucking direction again." He said darkly, by the tone of his voice it was clear he wasn't kidding around.

"Nathan, Jesus man let him go. He's turning purple."

"Oh my god." Ashley mumbled, eyes wide.

As his grip tightened on the boy Nathan's eyes found Haley's and found her huge brown orbs staring unblinking back at him and he felt his body relax, if only slightly.

He loosened his fists before shoving the bulky boy away from him.

With eyes for no-one but Haley he shook his head before cursing to himself and stalking away up the beach.

"He's fucking _insane_." Noah gasped out, rubbing at his bruising skin.

"You had it coming." Lucas said, not one for sympathy for those who to him didn't deserve it.

Haley let their voices blend into the background as she watched his broad back get further and further away from her until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Nathan!" She yelled, cursing the sand as it moved under her soles, making it hard to walk let alone run.

Haley panted when she finally caught up to him, not noticing how he'd just stopped suddenly. "Nathan." She dug a hand into her side, feeling a stitch coming on. "Are you-"

Suddenly a light was blinding her and she held up her arm to block it, Nathan's shoulder brushing against her hand.

"Well, looky what we have here." A deep voice boomed and then the light was lowered the their feet and both teenagers blinked, trying to get their vision back.

And when they did they really wished the flashlight was blinding them again as there in front of them were two large men, both wearing orange t-shirts while they stared down the pair in front of them.

"Cass has been looking for you lot."

_Well, shit._

_._

_._

_._

i cannot beleive i have just updated again, but i've aready got chapters 9 and 10 written so thought what the hell, plus this chapters an immediate continuation of the last so it kind of counts as one anyway. i am feeling very lazy and did not proof-read, sorry.

_thank you for the lovely reviews(:_


	9. Chapter 9

**.nine.**

**.**

**.**

"This is bullshit." Rachel bitched quietly.

"We didn't even get to the good stuff." Noah added, resting his head on the wall behind the plastic chair he was sitting in.

Peyton cut her eyes to the boy, before deliberately pointing at Brooke, who was passed out on the floor beside Ashley, her sand covered locks a tangled mess on the curvy girls lap.

Noah rolled his eyes before taking a cigarette from his pocket and placing it between his lips.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" Kate hissed from her place beside him-_sadly_. "Do you want us to get into even more shit than the _already_ huge pile we're in."

"Do you see me lighting it." He replied with a smart-ass tone.

"You are such a dick." Haley ground out from her place on the floor, Nathan sitting on the chair behind her. _Not like it mattered, _she sulked to herself, he hadn't talked to her since that whole scene at the beach and then they'd gotten caught by those two bloody men and were all frog marched back to the camp. And now they were all waiting in the main office, there were only six chairs so the rest of the group were scattered about the floor, or in Lucas' case, leaning against the wall.

He ran a hand over the strip of hair that ran from the front to the back of his head. "Actually I have a dick, I'll happily show you." Puck smirked, watching Nathan's knuckles turn white as he gripped the arms of his seat. "And did you not see your boyfriend trying to kill me earlier? _He's_ the dick."

Her eyes flashed angrily. "Maybe if you'd kept your goddamn mouth shut he wouldn't have had to."

Peyton let a small impressed smile curve her mouth from her spot beside the fiery brunette. _Go Bambi._

"The kitten's got claws." Rachel's mouth lifted up at one side in her version of a smile, but it was more of a sneer.

"Fuck off." Haley muttered, turning her attention onto the dozing girl beside her. She had no idea why she was so pissed off. She probably should have been slightly scared of what she saw earlier, Nathan's hands tightening so hard on Puck's throat the boy found it hard the breathe, but she wasn't. She just found herself been pulled even more into the moving time bomb that was Nathan Scott.

"Is she okay?" Clayton asked, leaning forwards to rest his elbows on his knees from his seat in-between the two larger boys.

Ashley stroked a strand of Brooke's hair from her mascara stained cheek. "I don't know."

"She'll be fine." Haley assured, removing the red heels from the brunettes sand covered feet-_how the hell did Brooke manage to get all this stuff in here? _"She's just sleeping it off."

Clay nodded, a questioning look in his eyes as to how she knew, watching Ashley's fingers as they began combing through the lifeless girl hair.

"What the hell is taking so long." Julian sighed, running a hand down his tired face.

"She's probably deciding where to hide our bodies." Chase spoke, the people who were listening looking at him in shock.

"Dude." Kate said, her big blue eyes set on him. "That is the _un_-weirdest thing I've ever heard you say."

Chase's face went pale, as if he hadn't realised he was talking out loud and quickly looked down at his shoes.

"Weird." Kate muttered under her breath, kicking at a fluff ball that blew out from under her chair.

Everyone was quiet for the first time since they'd entered the room and it was then that they heard the muffled noises coming from behind the closed door- _angry_ noises.

Suddenly the wooden door swung open, and a devilished Cass appeared on the other side. Her usually poker straight blonde bob was sticking out in every direction and her face was make-up less and she had large green wellies pulled up over her pyjama pants.

Her sharp blue eyes looked at each one of them individually. "Well?"

They blinked back at her.

"For a group of children who like to run their mouths you're awfully quiet."

"We're not children." Rachel spoke back, her arms folded across her chest in defiance.

"Delinquents, then." She snapped back. "We've had kids leaving their rooms at night after hours. But _never_ have we had a group of them down at the beach getting drunk." She seethed. "Do you know how stupid that was? Drinking down at the beach, right next to the water? _Anything_ could have happened."

Cass shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingers. "How the hell did you even manage to get all of that from the storage room" She asked, not really expecting an answer. "Someone's got to be the mastermind behind all of this."

No-one looked at her but they were all thinking the same thing. The mastermind was currently out cold on the hardwood floor.

When the silence stretched on and onto damn uncomfortable Cass sighed tiredly. "I cannot deal with all of you right now. Matt and Carl will escort you back to your cabins and in the morning you will all meet me in the meeting room before breakfast and I'll give you your punishment.

Puck scoffed.

Cass walked towards him, and slowly took the cigarette that was hanging from his bottom lip and snapped it in two.

"Don't do the crime if you can't do the time, Noah."

Haley pinched Peyton's side as she could practically feel the mocking laughter bubbling in to the blonde's throat.

"I am very disappointed in all of you." Cass sighed but was simply met with defiant stares. "Now go to bed and get some rest. You'll need it."

.

.

.

"Brooke, I'm warming up to you, really, but do you mind not squeezing my boob." Haley said, laughing at herself as the brunette she and Peyton were dragging along the dark path's hand accidentally grabbed the smaller girls chest. Or on purpose, it _was_ Brooke.

"I wouldn't mind."

She flipped Puck the bird as he smirked at her over his shoulder.

"God, for such a small person she weighs a ton." Peyton grumbled, Brooke's shoes clutched in her right hand as her left was around the girls waist, Haley's right hand overlapping hers as she gripped the brunette's other hip.

"It's all the hair spray." Haley quipped, almost tripping over one of the girls now slightly muddy feet.

"Or all that ass." Rachel sneered.

"Watcha' gonna do with all that junk all that junk inside your trunk..." Kate sang, shaking her behind wildly in front of Peyton, Haley a barely-there Brooke and Rachel.

Rachel rolled her eyes as the blonde started to shake her way to her. "Whatcha' gonna do with _alllll_ that ass, all that ass inside them jeans?"

Finally sick of the ass trying to move against her thigh Rachel made a growling noise in the back of her throat as she pushed passed Kate and made her way to the front of the group.

Kate's eyes followed her slim back. "I'm beginning to think she doesn't like me."

Haley laughed and Peyton gave a small smirk.

Noticing that only on person was walking behind everyone else Haley decided to bite the bullet and made Kate take Brooke's left side as she dropped behind them, coming into step with the tense faced boy.

"Only been a day and we're already arguing like an old married couple." Haley tried as she walked, two of her quick steps to keep up with one of his long strides. "Not that I would ever want to be married at this age. Seventeen and engaged; she must be pregnant."

He didn't even try to look like he was listening to her so she rolled her eyes. "Are you still mad about what happened at the beach?"

Nathan's dark eyes snapped to hers.

"Okay, fine." She held up her hands in defence. "Why did you get so angry anyway?" She continued, her hands moving in front of her, the sleeves of her jumper falling past her fingertips. "Puck just tries to get a rise out of people-it's probably why he's here."

Nathan sighed, and despite the hard set of his jaw he gripped her elbow softly, slowing them down even more. "That's why I'm here, too."

She raised an eyebrow. "I've not one seen you say something mean to anyone- well, except Noah-"

"No." He almost laughed at the confused frown she wore, lines appearing in her forehead. "I'm here because I have a temper."

Her lips formed a small 'o' of realisation and her mind flashed back to earlier that day when he answered the door to her and Ashley, he had looked as if he wanted to kill someone.

"You have an anger problem."

"A temper." He corrected, hand still on her elbow as they walked.

"But in all the time we've spent together-which I'll admit, isn't a lot." Haley smiled, earning herself a somewhat smile from him. "You've never gotten angry or snapped at me." She said, not understanding how someone who was so funny and down to earth to her had been the same someone who had almost chocked Puck at the beach.

As he turned his head down to look at her she suddenly realised _just_ how much taller he was than her, but she liked it.

"I don't feel like that guy when I'm with you."

She twisted her lip and bit the inside of her cheek to stop the beaming smile she could feel threatening to curve her mouth as he repeated those same words she had mere hours before.

"Then I guess your stuck with me." She joked and he gave her one of those piercing looks and she prayed that he couldn't see her bright red face in the darkness.

"Right!" One of the two older men shouted. "Boys with me. Girls with Matt."

Everyone grumbled as they separated.

"Come on lover boy, you'll see her tomorrow." Someone called and both teens turned to find Clayton grinning at them.

Nathan told him to get lost with a hand gesture and Haley pushed at his broad chest-which was _rock_ solid, she realised as her palm pressed against his hoodie. "Don't kill anyone." She smiled over her shoulder as she walked away.

"Don't snort anyone." He returned with as he followed the boys in the opposite direction she was going in.

After flipping him off Haley went to help Peyton, who was trying to stop a now slightly awake Brooke from running back after the boys, her elbow still tingling.

.

.

.

A dull throbbing in the back of her head woke her up and she moaned into her pillow while prying her eyes open, her mascara from the previous night having stuck them together.

"Oh God." She mumbled as the sunlight went straight through her eye and into her brain, making the dull throb turn into a full on pounding. "_Eugh_."

"_Isn't_ it a lovely morning."

"It really is."

"So _bright_."

She would kill them.

"It just makes me feel like... singing." A third voice joined in. "...I feel pretty. Oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and _gayyy_..."

Recognising the song the first voice chimed in. "And I pity. Any girl who isn't me today, I feel charming. _Oh so _char-"

"I swear I will rip out all of your voice boxes." A raspy voice warned.

"Well you could." Someone said, her weight dipping Brooke's mattress slightly. "But that involves moving."

The brunette groaned, ignoring Peyton's ass that was half sitting on her pillow.

Haley and Kate clambered on the tiny bed as well.

"Do _not_ sing." She warned them and the two girls' grins were angelic. "My head is pounding." She stretched her lips into a frown, pressing her palm against her forehead.

"The _Come Down_." Haley nodded in sympathy, patting the brunette's toned thigh.

"Come Down of what?" She blinked, fighting the urge to shut her eyes and hide under her blankets.

All three girls looked at each other. "How much do you remember of last night?" Peyton asked.

Brooke looked at the bunk above hers, scrunching her nose in concentration. "I remember everyone turning up at the beach and talking to Lucas."

"You mean, '_annoying_' and '_Broody_'." Haley teased.

Brooke groaned. "Your voice is annoying." She felt someone flick her ankle, which was sticking out of the covers. "Go away and let me sleep."

"Sorry no can do, we have to go over to the meeting room and find out our fate."

The half asleep girl's eyes widened and her eyebrows reached her hairline.

Peyton rolled her eyes at Haley's dramatics and explained. "Well after you turned into _happy Brooke _last night- actually, you'd conked out by the time Nathan turned all caveman and almost choked Puck to death while defending our little Haley's honour."

Said 'little Haley' made a face. "He did not almost kill him. He let go in plenty of time."

Then she added. "And he was not _defending my honour'_." She mocked.

"_Anyway_, he stormed off, and she ran after him and they ran right into two of the male counsellors." Peyton twisted a lock of her hair straight before letting it ping back into it's natural curl. "Then we all got marched into the office and then Cass came out and gave us a bolocking."

"You were unconscious on the floor for all of this." Kate added, grinning madly.

"And now we have to go to the meeting room so she can yell at us some more and give us our punishment." Peyton finished with a pageant smile.

Brooke blinked as her three roommates stared back at her.

"I guess I better get dressed then."

.

.

.

"I cannot believe you spent thirty minutes washing your hair." Kate announced, again, as she power walked along with her roommates towards the meeting room.

"Oh my God." Haley sighed, they had been having the same argument back and forth since they'd left the cabin ten minutes ago.

"If I don't wash it a certain way it goes frizzy." Brooke said, self consciously smoothing down her towel dried hair.

Peyton reached the door first and pressed hard onto the bar to open it, Haley hot on her heels while Brooke and Kate continued to bicker behind them.

"Ladies." Cass said, already sat down while everyone else faced her. "You seem to have trouble been on time." She said, referring back to the first group meeting they had. "Take a seat." She ordered. "Miss Davis." Her blue eyes flickered over the brunette. "Nice to see you conscious."

Brooke returned the woman's sarcastic smile before walking over and taking a seat.

"Sore head?"

"Go fuck yourself." She snapped in a quiet voice, the harsh tone still clear, making Lucas Roe smirk to himself.

Haley sat behind Chase, sneaking a look at the boy beside her.

"So, threaten or beat anyone up in the few hours since we parted ways?"

Nathan gave her a dirty look, but the side of his mouth twitched.

Clay leaned forward from the other side of the tall boy. "Just be glad Puck sleeps in a different bunk from him."

Haley laughed quietly as Nathan glared at Clay, his dirty blonde hair sticking up at the front.

"Right." Cass called, getting everyone's attention. "We all know why we're here. Last night you disobeyed every rule that we have. And probably a few that we don't. So, tonight after dinner you lot are going to scrub every square inch of the cafeteria room."

"But it's _humungous_." Peyton pointed out.

"Exactly." Cass smirked back. "And the kitchen. Inside every oven and drawer. Every bit of cutlery-"

"Sorry." Brooke interrupted, ignoring Cass' blazing blue eyes. "But I wasn't even conscious half of the night, so really, I shouldn't be punished for-"

"You'll be punished, Brooke." The woman said firmly. "The reason you weren't conscious was because you were inebriated."

The brunette fought the urge to roll her eyes, instead crossing her leg over the other and folding her arms across her chest defiantly.

"So is that it?" Noah asked. "We just clean the canteen."

Cass turned to the boy with the Mohawk. "For now." She then stood up. "You better get to breakfast before there's nothing left. Don't leave the cafeteria after dinner tonight, I'll come and meet you with the supplies you'll need." And with that she was heading for the door. "Oh, and you all have a group counselling session today."

"Counselling?"

"Yes." Cass replied, noting the blank faces looking back at her. "I'm guessing none of you read the information leaflet. Every Sunday you will have a session with one of our counsellors. Now go eat and be back here for 9o'clock. Sharp." She cut her eyes at the four girls who had turned up late. And with that she was gone, the heavy door banging behind her.

Everyone was silent, until-

"What's a counselling?"

.

.

.

.

Okay so i should not be updating, I'm having a little trouble writing chapter 11. But I have it all planned out, it's just the writing it out part that's hard. I have the next chapter written and I will update it next week if I get the next couple written but I will deffinitely have it uploaded before i go on holiday on the 5th. Thank you all so much for reviewing(: seriously, so glad people are liking this story.

Oh and just a quick note, my laptop broke ages ago, it make have something to do with me loosing the head a little and cracking the screen - anywho, I was using my mams but now hers is broken so i am currently using my grandads, but i wont be able to use it that often so it's hard to get anything written, but once i get back from holiday i am going to buy myself a new laptop. But as i said i will update this before i leave. And one more thing, anyone reading the YCAGWYW sequel, 'Almost Everything' I've decided to take it off because I don't think anyone really likes it so I'm gonna work on it and maybe post it again. I'm not sure.


	10. Chapter 10

**.ten.**

**-##-**

**-#-**

"So, do you think this is the bit where we _**share**_ and _**care**_?" Peyton pondered as they slowly walked back from breakfast.

"Most likely." Haley replied.

"What do you think she'll ask us?" Ashley asked, a worried tremor clear in her tone.

"How many doughnuts you eat a day." Rachel quipped nastily.

"Or maybe how Rachel turned into such a _complete_ bitch." Brooke added, shooting daggers at the redhead. "What happened Rach? Mommy not love you as much as a nice glass of wine?"

Rachel's green eyes seemed to ignite and she turned, ready to take a step towards the smirking brunette.

"Ookay." Kate intervened, stepping in-between Brooke and Rachel, stopping the pissed off girl from getting any closer. "How about we all just play nice today?"

They all gave her looks that questioned her sanity.

She rolled her eyes with a huff, feeling someone's arm hug round her waist.

"It's okay Kate, we love you."

She had to laugh at Bevin, wrapping an arm around the girls shoulders as they continued to walk.

"Even though you steal our things." Haley added, her eyes catching somebody coming towards them and the tugged at the cuff of her sleeve.

She smiled sheepishly, her blue eyes shining. "It's not my fault."

"Where are you going?" Peyton asked as she noticed Haley wandering away from them, then her eyes fell onto the boy who was a few feet away and she smirked. "Ditching us for the boy?"

"He's not _the_ boy." Haley replied quickly, hoping Nathan couldn't hear. "He's_ a _boy."

Peyton sent her a knowing look before shrugging, pushing the petite girl by her shoulder in his direction.

"Aw, isn't that sweet." Rachel's vindictive voice followed her. "He's walking her to her therapy session."

She heard Brooke's voice but it soon faded into the background as his scent hit her nostrils, his large form towering over her.

"Hi."

He chuckled at the brilliant smile she sent him, her fingers fiddling with the material of her jumper nervously. "Don't you have other clothes?"

She glared, self-consciously hugging the large grey top with her arms. "Don't you know it's a rule that you shouldn't question a girl on what she wears?"

Nathan shrugged as they walked at a comfortable pace. "It's far too big for you."

She scoffed. "I'm surprised you can even walk around with that huge ego of yours."

He smirked and she could already hear the dirty innuendo about to roll off his tongue.

"Yes, I know, _that's not all that's big about you_." She mocked in an imitation of his deep voice and then felt her cheeks burn a nasty shade of red.

And then something amazing happened. He laughed. Not the deep, husky chuckle she was usually rewarded with, no. A _full on _belly laugh boomed from his throat and she wondered if she had ever heard a more wondrous sound.

"You crack me up, Haley James." He told her, his voice still filled with amusement.

Pretending his words hadn't just made her heartbeat triple she glared up at him. "Well I'm glad that I amuse you."

Nathan simply smiled back, not a full on genuine one but it was something. "So, am I about to hear all of your deepest and darkest, James?" He asked as they reached the large meeting room, the girls having just gone inside.

She laughed. "I'm not as dark and mysterious as you seem to think I am."

He sent her a smile that made her think he knew something she didn't and opened the door for her. "We'll see."

.

.

"Well, it's nice to see everybody here on time." The dark haired woman commented, making the four girls who were late this morning send each other knowing looks. "I'm Josephine and I'm hear to listen to whatever you want to tell me." She smiled another friendly smile and a few members of the large group looked around, unsure.

"Well, I've learned a little bit about you from Cass." She announced, pulling a pen from where it had been stuck in the tight bun on the back of her head and ran it down the sheets of paper she was holding.

"Did she tell you about how she rode me the other night?" A cocky voice asnnounced. "Alost broke the headboard."

Josephine looked up as a couple of people sniggered and set her eyes on the culprit. "No, she forgot to mention that, Noah." His face sobered slightly as she said his name. "Would you like to tell us about it?"

Everyone was slightly shocked at the woman's words, she wasn't about to take any of their shit, unlike Cass who just let them get it all out of their systems.

"Now." She turned in her chair, that friendly _'all is good in the world' _smile back on her face. "Does anyone have any hobbies?" She almost laughed at the _'is she out of her mind?_' expressions on their faces. "What about you... Ashley?" She guessed, taking in the girls slightly larger figure.

Ashley wanted to close her eyes and pretend she wasn't there. But instead she shook her head _no_.

Josephine nodded, expecting as much. "What about gymnastics? Or do you not consider that a hobby anymore?"

Her dark eyes met the older woman's as her head snapped up. "How do you know about that?" She asked after a moment of silence passed.

Josephine moved her hand that held the stack of papers and suddenly everyone was slightly nervous, _what else did she have written on them? _

"How old were you when you started gymnastics?"

Ashley shrugged, looking down at her twiddling thumbs. "Eight, maybe."

She nodded, pushing her glasses further onto the bridge of her nose. "And when did you quit?"

Unable to hide how uncomfortable she was with the topic, Ashley scratched at her neck. "Fourteen."

Josephine nodded as if she had already known all of that and then she was moving her cat-like eyes onto someone else. "What about you, Haley. Any hobbies?"

The small brunette held the woman's gaze. "No."

"What about singing?"

Despite having just witnessed the woman reveal something about Ashley that she hadn't told anyone she still felt slightly shocked.

"I don't do that anymore."

"How not?"

"Because I don't." Haley replied, folding her sleeved arms across her chest in defiance.

"Was it before or after your father left?"

Haley's eyes widened and she could see a few people straighten up in their chairs, more interested at the sudden change of events. She simply continued to stare at the forceful woman, making no move to continue the questioning.

Everyone was silent, a couple of the girls looking at each other quizzically, just realizing how little they really knew each other.

"Singing was never something I considered a hobby." Haley replied, her eyes cold.

"Well, it's pretty impressive how you won the talent show at school. Four times." Josephine announced, folding one leg over the other. "Did your father go to those shows?"

Haley swallowed, feeling emotions she didn't want swirling around in her stomach. "Sometimes." And the look on the woman's face made Haley think she knew she was lying. "Yes, he did."

"What about you, Nathan. Your father go to your basketball games?"

The groups eyes all swivelled to the boy, his large form stiff with annoyance. "Yes."

"I bet that made him proud." She smiled, lacing her fingers together and resting them on her knee. "Having a son who was _Captain_ of the basketball team."

He shrugged, eyes set like stone.

"You were named the Most Valuable Player two years in a row." She announced, making it sound like he should be proud of his accomplishment.

"I was only on the team for two years."

"Yes." She nodded, a knowing tone in her voice. "You left the school shortly after, why was that?"

His jaw tightened. "I got kicked out."

"Yes, for attacking a member of the faculty."

Nathan's hands bunched into fists as his arms were folded across his broad chest, and desipte himself he replied. "I _didn't_ attack him."

"Well, according to the rest of the class you did."

He didn't show his slight shock. How the _hell_ did she know all of this?

"Your parents were kind enough to talk to us before you all came here." Josephine informed the group, as if reading his thoughts. "Was there something in particular the teacher did to you to make you lash out?"

Nathan didn't answer, just kept his tense posture.

She looked at him, as if she knew exactly what had happened before her dark eyes flickered to the clock on the other end of the large room. "I'm sure we can talk about it next session." She smiled at them all. "Seeing as this if your first I think we'll cut it short, you'll be needing your rest for tonight."

.

.

"That was slightly scary." Kate admitted, as the group ambled their way out of the meeting room. "She was like..."

"-A nosey bitch-."

"-_All knowing_, or something."

Brooke grinned. "That was _so_ entertaining. She just shot off question after question, like she _knew_ what you were going to say."

Nathan cut his eyes at the girl, wondering how someone could be so ignorant before noticing the small girl that was just by his side had disappeared.

"There's no way she's getting anything out of me." Julian boasted from his place behind the brunette.

"Right." Ashley voiced, surprising herself. "Just wait until you're in her line of fire."

"She was kind of scary." Jimmy admitted quietly from the back of the group.

"I've seen worse." Peyton replied, slightly bored with the conversation. "Hey, where'd jumper go?"

Clayton noted the disappearance of another member of the group. "I think Nathan went to look for her." He said.

Peyton twisted her lips before nodding, accepting his answer.

"Can you believe all the stuff she knew?" Brooke spoke, referring to Josephine.

"Then maybe she'll reveal all your hidden secrets next session." Peyton snapped slightly at the taller brunette, then she shook her head and let out a small sigh. "I'm gonna head back." And without waiting for a reply was off walking in the direction of their cabin.

"What crawled up her ass and died?" Brooke asked no one in particular.

.

.

He found her at the dock. He could see her outline as she sat at the edge, her feet most likely dangling into the water.

He ducked under the red tape that ran down the length of the beach, just where the trees ended and the sand began and made his way towards her.

She heard his heavy footsteps before she saw him and felt as he sat down beside her.

After a few moments silence she mentally sighed, her head lolling onto her shoulder as her eyes met the side of his face. "You didn't have to come and find me. I'm fine."

Nathan leaned back on the palms of his hands. "I didn't. They were all getting on my nerves."

She wanted to glare at him but instead found herself smiling at the teasing sparkle in his eyes. "Not the greatest thing for a guy with anger problems." She giggled as he glared at her and then immediately stopped, _giggling? Seriously?_

His mouth pulled at the side at the sound. "Aren't your feet cold?" He asked, ignoring the pull he felt in his stomach.

Haley closed her eyes and a ghost of a smile touched her chapped lips. "Not even a little." She replied, letting her toes curl in the water. "It's calming." Her brown eyes shined as she turned to look at him. "You should try it."

Nathan rolled his eyes at the hidden jab in her words but found himself pulling off his trainers and throwing them back beside hers, his socks following.

She watched as he flinched against the cold water touched his skin.

Looking back out over the never ending stretch of blue she found herself mesmerized by the _sheer_ vastness of it.

"When I was little my dad would go fishing." She told him, her eyes stayed staring ahead. "And he would take me along, I have no idea why, I hated it. But he would drag me along anyway and we would argue on the drive up about how he wanted to listen to the radio and I wanted to plug in my iPod." A found smile touched her lips. "But we would always end up listening to this old 80's CD that was always kept in the car. Then we would get to the lake and I would complain as he fished and he would complain about my whining but then everything would just go silent." She curled her fingers tighter around the edge of the dock. "I would sit with a book, my flip flops kicked off beside me and my feet in the water. And he would be sitting in an old fold out chair, his fishing rod in his hands. And it was just quiet." She closed her eyes, almost able to feel the grass beneath her fingertips. "But then he would shout at me to get my feet out of the lake, I was scaring away the fish."

Haley opened her eyes, suddenly realising the drivel she had just rambled off and looked beside her, surprised to find he was still there. Staring.

When his gaze became too much she ran a hand through her hair, looking down at her now pruned toes.

"Josephine was pretty intense, huh?" She tried to laugh it off. "God, it was like she was looking at us and seeing a book she's read cover to cover a hundred times."

Nathan let the story she had just told him be forgotten - for now. Sometimes all you needed was someone to listen, someone to _care_. And as surprising as it was to him, he _wanted_ to be that person for her. "It's probably because she has." He said.

"I'd hate to see what she does when she looks at me then." Haley admitted, her joking smile strained at the edges.

He looked at her then, her grazed cheek a sharp contrast to the rest of her pale skin, her huge brown eyes were endless, hollow, almost. And he realised why he didn't feel like that guy when he was around her, the angry one, the un-friendly unapproachable one. She made him feel something he had never felt from anyone before. A _calmness_.

She caught his gaze out of the corner of her eye and turned her head to smile and was surprised at the softness reflected back at her in his blue pools.

Shaking the ridiculous thoughts racing around in her head. "God, I wonder what she sees when she looks at _Brooke_." She laughed.

He chuckled, feeling himself get caught up in the joyful sound despite his dislike for the confident brunette. "What's up with her, anyway?" He asked, trying not to offend the girl beside him as she seemed to be friends with her.

Not knowing what he was thinking Haley felt an uneasiness creeping up her spine. "She's like a sex maniac, or something." She said, pulling at a lock of her hair.

"Figures." Nathan muttered, remembering the girls failed attempts at flirting with him.

"I think she likes you." Haley told him, trying to keep the teasing tone to her voice.

He gave her a look that made her giggle again, and he decided he _loved_ that sound.

"What, you're telling me, you, a _guy_, doesn't find _Brooke Davis _attractive?" Her expression was disbelieving.

"I've known girls like that my entire life." He told her. "They think they can get anything and everything because of their looks and I'm not into superficial people." He wiped his palms along his thighs, for once not meeting her gaze.

"But that doesn't answer my question."

He chuckled at her words and finally met her stare, eyes boring into hers. "No, Haley James, I do not find Brooke Davis attractive."

She held his gaze for a moment before finally deciding he was telling the truth and finding herself ridiculously happy at his answer.

"Maybe someone's already caught my attention."

She found the side of her mouth lift a tiny bit. "Something different?"

Nathan felt that same calmness wash over him as she looked out over the waves, the graceful curve of her neck hidden by the tangled tresses that framed her face. "Something better."

.

.

Okay so I shouldn'tr reeeeally be updating when I'm struggling with the next chapter but eh, I'm going away for two weeks on Tuesday (YAY!) so hopefully my muse will be here when I get back(: Thank you so friggin' much for reviewing you guys, i love everyone of you.


	11. Chapter 11

**.eleven.**

**-##-**

**-#-**

"What is _that?_"

Peyton blinked her disbelieving green eyes at the confused and slightly disgusted looking brunette. "_This_." She held up the offending item. "Is a mop."

Brooke crinkled her nose, grudgingly taking the long pole into her manicured hand. "And what am I supposed to do with it?"

Peyton felt a small stab of dislike for the girl in front of her and realised she didn't like _this_ version of Brooke. "Just clean the floor." She sighed, _why_ did Cass have to make her tell everybody what to do? Oh, right. Because she's a bitch. "Watch you don't break a nail." Her voice was laced with sarcasm as she walked away, her eyes scanning over the large room and all the people currently scattered around it.

"I hate you." Kate bitched as the curly haired girl passed by her.

"You don't like your job?" Peyton asked, a mocking surprised tone to her voice.

Kate's blue eyes glared. "Scraping the gum from under the table?" Her face was anything but impressed.

"At least you've got company."

Kate snorted, looking to the boy under the table across from her. "And he's just _full_ of conversation."

Lucas' piercing eyes rolled into the back of his head.

.

.

Blowing a stray lock of hair from her face where it had fallen from her messy pony tail, Haley felt the muscles in her arms screaming in protest as she continually scrubbed at the stained work surface.

"Jesus." She groaned, contemplating using her nails to just scratch off the years of food dried onto the now dull counter, but then she caught sight of a large brown smudge and her top lip curled a little. "I don't even want to _think_ about what that is."

"Having some trouble?"

Not fighting the urge to roll her eyes Haley looked over her shoulder, an annoyed _'what do you want?' _expression on her face.

Noah chuckled, not expecting anything less as he offered her a plastic bottle, filled with a green liquid.

She raised her eyebrows, and not expecting any explanation from him she asked. "What's that?"

"It'll help get rid of all… _that_." He made a repulsed expression and she found herself letting out a laugh.

"This is working just fine." She recovered quickly, her brown eyes hardening.

He looked at the pink spray she was holding in her small hand and tried not to smirk. "That's air-freshener."

Haley tried her hardest to stop the blood from rushing to her face and by the sly grin on his face she had failed. Badly. "Oh." She smiled sheepishly as they exchanged cleaning supplies. "Thanks."

Puck grinned dirtily. "I know a way you can make it up to me."

Haley scoffed, ignoring his lecherous smile. "Get back to work."

He caught the rag she threw at his face, watching her silhouette as she turned back to the countertop. Feeling someone's eyes burning into his skin he looked up, finding Nathan glaring at him and Noah smirked back at him. _Game on, Scott._

.

.

.

"Need a little help?"

Ashley's head looked up so fast Clayton was surprised she didn't get whiplash.

She felt her already bright red cheeks burn brighter, but for a whole different reason.

"Thanks." She smiled shyly as he helped her pull out the ancient oven from it's corner of the kitchen. "Ew."

Clay's head fell to the side. "That's just wrong."

Ashley nodded her agreement as her dark eyes continued to stare at the seemingly wet green slime climbing up the wall. "When do you think was the last time someone cleaned this place?"

"Around the time Brooke lost her virginity?"

Despite herself she couldn't help but giggle a tiny bit.

Grinning like a fool he bent down to pick up one of the toothbrushes Cass had so kindly gifted the group.

"You don't have to do that." She protested, her black tresses falling around her face as she shook her head.

Clay shrugged, his straight teeth shining at her through soft lips. "It's either this, or I take my chances with Rachel."

Ashley found her gaze wandering to the redhead, who was apparently fighting with one of the windows she was supposed to be polishing. "I'd go with the unidentified green stuff." She found herself smiling at his happy chuckle and accepted the yellow toothbrush he handed her.

.

.

.

"You know, this doesn't seem fair." A voice announced and the side of Nathan's mouth pulled upwards as he felt her behind him. "I have to scrub down that huge kitchen, while you get to sit and shine cutlery." He kept his eyes on his job as she sat down beside him. "I mean, who knows, you might get angry and stab somebody with a spoon."

Haley giggled as Nathan glared at her and as the sweet sound touched his ears he felt his stomach clench.

"I cannot believe she expects us to have this place clean for breakfast." She continued, her eyes scanning the room.

"I know. But with how hard you're obviously working I'm sure we will." Nathan's deep voice teased, now the once receiving the stink eye.

"It's hard." She pouted slightly. "I've had a job since I was fourteen and I know hard work but that stuff has been dried on those countertops for _years_." She groaned, then her eyes flashed as she got an idea. "Hey, you have muscles, wanna swap jobs?" She grinned.

"No job swapping." Peyton announced as she waltz past, grinning evilly at the small brunette.

Haley glared at the blondes skinny back. "Slave driver."

Nathan chuckled, handing her a fork. "How about you help me and I'll help you?"

"Okay." She happily took the cutlery from him. "Just don't _spoon_ me." She laughed at her own joke, gasping as she felt a splash of water on her face.

"Oops?" Nathan's innocent voice said.

"You are _so_ dead." Haley promised, putting her hand into the cold water he was using before pressing her palms against his face.

Their laughter was cut short as someone's nasally voice announced. "You know we only have a few hours until morning?" Rachel told them, eyeing Nathan's fingers which were currently gripping Haley's wrists. "And you two _lovebirds_ messing around isn't getting this place cleaned any faster."

Haley looked at the redhead, wondering what made her turn into such a bitch for a second before her hand was moving again, dipping her dirty rag in the water before launching it at the girl.

"Oh my God." Brooke's shocked cackle could be heard echoing throughout the cafeteria.

"You _bitch_." Rachel said, but there was the slightest, _slightest_ twitch to her lips as she pulled the wet cloth from her face.

"Oops?" Haley used the same innocent tone Nathan had mere seconds before.

And that was it, the whole room was in chaos. Water was flying everywhere, for once in her life Peyton tried to get them to calm down, but then Julian threw the bucket of soapy water he had been using to scrub the doors on top of her head and she was running after him with Brooke's mop.

.

.

"That's the most fun I've had in…" Kate tried to get her breath back as she sank to the floor. "Well, _ever_."

Rachel blinked back at her. "I think you're confusing me with someone who gives a shit."

"What's wrong _Rach_?" Haley spoke from her spot opposite, leaning against one of the canteen benches. "A little too _breakfast club _for you?" She gestured to the rest of the group scattered around them.

"What?"

"Did I stutter?" She quoted, giving Clayton her best '_badass'_ eyebrow.

Rachel smirked.

"I love that movie." Bevin announced.

"We're all pretty bizarre. Some of us are just better at hiding it, that's all." Julian piped in. "What?" He asked defensively as he received _are you crazy _stares in return.

"Apparently not you." Peyton quipped back, a tiny smile on her thin lips and she rolled her eyes as Brooke and Haley gave her over exaggerated shocked faces. "I _can_ be nice."

"Yeah. I've just never heard it without the sarcasm." Haley grinned.

"Or the "broody, _tortured artist" _face." Brooke chipped in, both girls deciding to do impressions of said face, cracking each other up.

Julian chuckled but immediately sobered as the corkscrew blonde glared at him.

"Yeah, well at least I can walked someone with a pulse and manage to _not_ jump them there and then." Peyton smiled innocently at the unusually disarrayed brunette, who grinned devilishly in return, never one to be embarrassed.

"Speak for yourself." Noah smirked, winking at Haley as he did so.

"You are _so_ disgusting." Kate piped up from where she was currently braiding Bevin's hair. "Seriously. Who says you can treat women - _people_ - like you do?"

Noah chuckled. "We ain't in counselling now sweet cheeks."

Rachel, who was leaning back on her elbows, her usual granite expression on her face as she put in her two cents. "What happened Puck? Daddy too hard on you?" She pushed her lips out, in a _'poor baby' _way. "Not hug you enough?"

The rest of the group had gone remotely quiet, noticing the immediate change in Noah's demeanour.

"That's enough, Rachel." Ashley quietly told the redhead.

"Wait a second, Bambi, I think I'm making progress." She leaned forward now, hands clasped under her chin. "Or was it Mummy? Did she not kiss you before you left for school? Not read to you at night before you went to sleep?" Her eyes were ablaze now, as if someone had thrown salt onto a fire. "Life is _so hard _for people like you."

"And what do you know about people like me?" Noah asked back, voice dangerously low.

Lucas, who didn't pay attention to mostly anything had even turned from studying Brooke - he liked the way she looked now better, without the done up face and hair. _Real_. - to watch the fiery redhead spitting words at Puck.

She let out a humourless laugh. "You feel like you're so hard done by. You get wrapped in _cash_ instead of hugs and decide the whole worlds against you. You-"

"You don't know shit." Puck barked back, making Ashley jump from her spot beside Clay. He glared as Rachel simply rolled her eyes, checking her nails for dirt. "And what about you, huh? You're childhood couldn't have been all sunshine and rainbows. What was so bad that it turned you into this gigantic stone faced bitch?" He bared his teeth in a menacing grin. "Doesn't happen to have anything to do with the scar on your stomach?" He chuckled as she glared at him. "I saw it the other night at the beach. So what, Rach, use daddy's credit card for a little nip 'n' tuck? A lot easier than dealing with been the _fat chick_."

Ashley winced.

Rachel got up and stormed out of the cafeteria, kicking a bucket and mop over before slamming the door shut.

Everything was silent apart from the echo.

"You're a dick." Haley told him, true anger in her eyes. Surprisingly not only a few members of the oddly joined group but also, herself.

"Did you _not_ hear what she said to me?" Puck asked, genuine shock clear on his face.

"Oh yeah." She nodded, tapping her chin before giving him a deadpan face. "You're still a dick." She repeated while standing up, following the path of water droplets that had swung from Rachel's hair as she'd waltzed out.

_Ba-ang!_

Puck clenched his jaw, meeting Nathan's gaze he expected to find a triumphant smirk, instead all he got was a look of '_I'm going to kick the shit out of you' _and he was pretty sure it had nothing to do with the redhead that had stormed out, more like the girl that had followed her.

"Does anyone else realised we still have to clean and we've just lost two pairs of hands?" Kate asked, blue eyes blinking around the group.

.

.

"Go away."

"Rachel?" Haley knocked quietly, after having waited outside for ten minutes, debating on what to do she decided knocking was probably a good place to start. She heard a gagging noise. "Rachel?"

"Piss off." Was barked back.

Closing her eyes, Haley breathed in deeply through her nose, trying the handle again.

More retching.

"Rachel." She knocked harder. "If you don't let me in I'll go get Nathan, he'll have no problem knocking this door down."

Silence.

"Please?" She wondered how she managed to get the plea out as it chocked her on the way up.

Hearing the click of the latch she pushed open the chipped white wood slowly, finding the redhead pressed against the wall beside the toilet, knees pulled up to her chin.

"What the fuck do you want?" She growled, wiping at her mouth.

Haley ignored her, sitting herself down across, her head underneath the sink. "Noah's a dickwipe."

Rachel snorted. "Never."

"And it wasn't right for him to say what he did back there." She continued, hands deep in the pocket of her jumper.

Rachel shrugged. "It was all shit anyway."

Haley nodded, pressing her lips together. "I used to make myself sick." She admitted, ignoring the _what the fuck expression _on Rachel's face. "Not a lot, I only did it a few times. I got picked on a lot on school. I used to wear this poncho my mom made for me-" she shook her head at the thought. "And I pretty much got the piss ripped out of me. And if it wasn't that it was about how my dad left me and my mom. Or I wasn't ass pretty enough or smart or athletic or _thin_." She tucked her hair behind her ears, shuffling closer towards Rachel. "I tried everything." She pulled up one sleeve o the jumper she seemed to never take off, revealing lines of overlapping faded pink lines. "And then I met a boy." She grinned at the other girl. "His name was Wes and he had the most gorgeous smile. And he also had _a lot _of things that helped take away the pain."

Rachel blinked, trying to take it all in. "And what would you kike me to do with that information?" She fell back into her safety net of self defence. "Break down and admit I've had it just as shit, then we can _bond_."

Haley smirked, a hint of the girl she had promised she wasn't appearing in that smile as she reached into her shoe. "I may have stashed a couple of back-ups away before I ran after Bruce Banner the other night."

Rachel laughed, the first real sound she'd made since arriving at Camp and happily accepted one of the joints from the girl.

"You're not so bad James." Rachel admitted, sparking up and inhaling before letting out a long puff of smoke. "If not a little bit nuts."

.

.

.

"That was nuts."

"What? The fact that we just cleaned the entire cafeteria and it still looks like shit or the verbal tennis match?"

"The latter."

Peyton rolled her eyes with great effort -even _they_ felt tired - as she lugged back to the cabin with the other girls, silently cursing Brooke for still managing to look perky. "Don't pretend like you didn't enjoy it."

Brooke looked offended for a moment before grinning. "Anything that pisses Rachel off makes me happy."

"Well you should just never shut up, that ought to do it." Kate offered, almost falling to her knees in prayer -_and exhaustion_- as the cabin came into view.

Not hearing or choosing to ignore the blondes comment she continued. "But what _did_ piss me off was the fact that _Jumper Girl _went after her. What the hell?" She looked around at the girls, expecting them to share her look of confused outrage.

"Puck was kind of harsh." Ashley offered.

"Mean." Bevin agreed, nodding her head.

Brooke looked over her shoulder, smiling sympathetically. "I'm sorry but you're kind of out of the running to have an opinion, considering what he was saying to her it's pretty obvious it would bother you." She gave a quick glance at the slight curve of Ashley's stomach. "No offence. And -" She cut her eyes to Bevin before shaking her head, _there are no words_. "And anyway Rachel's been _nothing_ but horrible to everyone since she got here. She deserved it."

Peyton couldn't help but give Brooke a disgusted look. The words that had just spilled from the stylish girls mouth reminded her that they didn't know each other, only saw what the other wanted them to. And she was reminded of her first impression of Brooke Davis; _spoiled, stuck up, bratty cheerleader. _

"And since she's not here you've decided to take over the role of _biggest bitch_?" She twisted the words, a small part of her hoping they hurt as she caught Ashley's downcast eyes out of the corner of her own. "Haley did a nice thing, you should try it out sometime." Peyton added, opening the cabin door with more force than necessary before throwing herself onto her bag, immediately searching for her sketchpad. The image in her mind of a slim form in a cheerleading uniform with devil horns needing to be put on paper.

"Has anyone seen my sketch pad?" She piped up after a moment, begrudgingly considering she was still pissed off and talking was not what she wanted to be doing. "Or pencils?"

"No. But while we're asking has anyone seeing my book?" Bevin asked, her green/blue eyes running around the room.

"What book is it?" Kate asked, her feet swinging as she sat on her top bunk.

"_Of Mice and Men_?"

All the girls stopped what they were doing for a second, turning to the blonde who's light bulb didn't seem to be on over half of the time.

"You do realise it's not _actually_ about mice, right?" Peyton questioned, her hand frozen inside of her holdall.

Bevin's expression dimmed. "Oh."

Everyone - feeling as if things had gone back to normal - continued searching.

"Okay, this is crazy but has anyone seen my Pink Grapefruit face-wash?" Brooke's muffled voice broke the constant rustling minutes later from the bathroom. And then slightly panicky. "Where the _hell_ is my make-up bag?"

Kate jumped from her bunk then, reaching under her pillow but coming up short. "Okay, the photo of my cat is gone."

If they hadn't being slightly panicked as to where their stuff had gone the girls would had laughed as they had already made fun of Kate for having that photo - apart from Haley, who had asked why she had a cat instead of a dog, her heart had drooped at the thought of her own beloved Labrador at home.

They all turned to Ashley, looking for some sort of proof that they had all just misplaced them. "My bears gone." She admitted, thinking of the tiny brown and white teddy her granddad had given her when she was a baby.

"This is not good." Brooke's worried eyes looked around the cabin, seeing the same thoughts in everyone else's.

.

.

.

"That. Was. _Good_." Rachel announced to the tiny bathroom, her lips parting tto let out a dreamy sigh.

"The smoke or my speech?" Haley replied, looking at the redhead with one eye as the other had felt far too tired to keep open.

"Former." She watched the girls amazing smile get even bigger. "But I gotta give it to you, James. It almost moved the shrivelled up dead organ inside of me."

"That's what she said." Haley snorted with laughter, doubled over on her side. Apparently having just made the funniest joke _eh-ver_.

Rachel seemed to agree as she cracked up, tears streaming down her face.

And that's how they were found.

Brooke's eyes widened, having never seeing anything other than a nasty sneer on Rachel's face or heard her speak with anything but a grunt she felt as if she'd entered the Twilight Zone.

"Oh my God." Haley sobered. "The _girls_ are here."

"Did she just make fun on us?" Kate questioned, unsure of the brunettes tone.

"_And_ Brooke." Rachel added.

Cue hysterics.

Brooke's eyes turned into slits and her mouth opened to retort back when Peyton beat her to it.

"Are you _high_?"

"No, I'm right here. On the ground." Haley replied, her large russet eyes completely serious.

"Oh my God." The curly blonde rubbed her forehead.

"_That's_ what he said."

And yet even more laughter.

"I don't get it." Bevin piped up, forehead crinkled.

"Yeah, I don't think they do either." Kate muttered.

"This is _insane_. First of all you _run after _Rach-ho. And now you're getting _stoned_ with her?" Brooke's disbelieving voice was an octave higher, making even the two girls on the floor cringe.

"Chill the _Frik_ out." Rachel told her.

"Yeah, _chill_."

"I cannot deal with this." Brooke announced, seeing Haley and Rachel _"bonding" _slightly irked her. "Half of our stuff is missing and now you're Rach-ho's new BFF. It's too much for one day."

"Oh, Brookie. Don't get up-set, get _un_-set."

Peyton stared at Haley for a second before she was moving, pulling her from the ground and lugging her from the bathroom. "Okay, I think it's best you come down in our room, fuck knows what Cass will do if she finds you two."

"Probably rip our ovaries out." Rachel offered as an example, happily letting Bevin lead her in the right direction.

"And give them to Puck so he can reproduce." Haley added, eyes wide with fear.

Peyton snorted back a laugh, gripping the material of her grey sweatshirt to make sure she didn't wander off. Haley was out of sorts when she _wasn't_ out of it.

"Oh look, the male species." She announced, brown eyes now alight with pleasure as a broad, blue eyed figure came into view. "_Na-_than!"

"Oh God." Ashley mumbled, noticing Clayton, Julian and Nathan coming towards them. No Puck in sight. "_Thank_ God."

"Where's Mohawk?" Rachel sneered as the three boys were in earshot.

"It actually looks like a skunks tail." Haley thought out loud, trying and failing to walk towards Nathan. "Like, an _actual_ skunk is on his head. Minus the skunk."

Nathan raised an eyebrow, watching as she wobbled a bit, the blonde beside her quickly steadying her.

"Are you okay?"

Haley's head whipped round speedily, a dazzling over-eager grin on her lips. "_Me_? I am fine. I am _great_."

He took in the glassy wide eyed Bambi look she was sporting and his jaw clenched. "Is she high?" He demanded from the other girls, not really caring who answered.

"Don't be stupid." Peyton growled back, trying to nip Haley's side to get her to stand still.

"High?" Rachel giggled. "_As_ high as the moon."

Julian and Clayton shared equally freaked out looks. This was a far cfy from the girl who had stormed from the cafeteria earlier.

Nathan noticed it, too and his steely blue eyes were set on them again.

"We found her like this." Ashley squeaked out.

Earning herself annoyed glares from Brooke and Peyton.

"What?" Ashley questioned. "I am not in the mood for any more verbal abuse today." She cut out, and Brooke felt that it might have been a little bit for her benefit.

Kate caught a couple of counsellors walking towards them from the corner of her eye. "Yes, now will you help us get them back to the cabin before we get into _more_ shit than we're in already?" Knowing if they got caught with boys and two of them were stoned they would get a lot worse off punishment than polishing silver wear.

Julian and Clayton quickly took Rachel from Bevin and Kate, and Nathan curled his arm around Haley's waist, nearly lifting her off the ground as he spun her in the other direction.

"Thank you, Batman." She told him as the other walked in front, Peyton keeping a close eye on the short girl.

Nathan couldn't help but chuckle. "What does that made you? Robin?"

Haley giggled. "Hey, if you ever need a sidekick I can _kick_ ass."

"I'm sure you can." Nathan replied, a smirk pulling the corner of his mouth but it immediately dropped as a loud _hey! _was yelled from behind them.

Nathan motioned for the other - who were far in front to keep moving, saying he would handle it.

He noticed the corkscrew blonde moved slower than the others, as if she would rather get in trouble than leave Haley. But Julian caught her hand and she was gone.

Hearing the crunching of footsteps getting closer Nathan did the first thing that popped into his head - and also the first thing he had thought of since he'd laid eyes on her.

Haley's eyes widened - if possible - as Nathan's lips pressed against hers, his hands urging her hips to press against him as they lay against her back. Immediately she thought she'd smoked a lot more hash than she thought because there was no way _he_ was kissing _her_. But then his hands slid down over her ass and her eyes fluttered closed. Okay if this is a dream I am going to enjoy the _hell_ out of it.

She crushed her mouth back against his, her hands - which felt light and feathery - ran up his biceps to his shoulder and up into his hair, the thick strands brushing against her fingertips.

Her lips parted, feeling the tip of his tongue touch her own-

"Are you trying to make me jealous?"

Pulling back, breathless and wanting to push her up against the nearest tree trunk Nathan managed to get his brain to function, smirking in the counsellors direction. He'd never been one for praying but thanked God that it was Jay and Chris. They were two of the male instructors, young guys who didn't really care what the kids did, as long as they could pretend like they weren't there. Hopefully catch up on a few hours sleep.

Complete douche-bags.

But they were more interested in praising Nathan than punishing him.

"I'm stuck at this place for months without so much as a flash of flesh and here you are dry humping in the middle of Camp. Gotta give you credit where credits due, Scott." Jay grinned.

Nathan smirked, keeping Haley pinned to his side.

"And _some_ flesh it is." Chris muttered, his eyes tracing the contours of Haley's body.

Nathan pulled her closer, keeping the smirk plastered to his face while trying not to punch his over-gelled boy band face.

"Sorry guys, she couldn't keep her hands off me." Nathan lied, winking in a _you know what I mean_ way, making the boys nod.

Haley gave a big, unaware smile. Still slightly dazed from the whole been kissed senseless thing.

"Just don't be so public about it." Jay said. "And invite us the next time you're in private."

"Or just send her to our cabin."

They laughed at their own jokes before turning around, both still chuckling as they carried on walking.

"Douche-bags." Nathan muttered, his fists clenching as he turned in the other direction, pulling her along behind him.

Haley blinked, stealing a quick glance at his bum before she was pulled back against his side.

"Are you okay?" He asked, trying to ignore the tingling still singeing through his lips.

"Yeah." She nodded, obviously deep in thought. "I was just thinking. I've seen all the films. And Batman _never_ kissed Robin. Not once. And especially not like that"

Unable to contain himself Nathan laughed. And it felt good.

.

.

.

Thank you _thank_ you **t h a n k **you for the reviews. Each one makes me feel a little richer, despite the fact I am currently a poor, un-educated slob.

Sorry _sorry_ **s o r r y **for the wait. I didn't mean to do it. But my mused decided to cheat on this story with Near to You. Hopefully it'll come back to sense and the next update wont be as _looong_ away(: I have also become infatuated with a little game called Call Of Duty, online game play now rules my days. It can't be helped.

it's also almost eight in the morning so i haven't re-read, so it may be a bit jumpy or grammaticalyl uncorrect. i'll sort it tomorrow if it's really bad. must sleep now.


End file.
